Cambiando de rumbo
by Arjuy
Summary: Cap. 4 y 5 los últimos  : Juntos frente a la vida o la muerte
1. Tarde

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. (Hasta que me saque la lotería y me compre sus derechos ;)

**Tarde**

Girodell sonrió contemplando el que soñaba muy pronto sería su hogar

-¿Qué te parece? ….está bien, ¿verdad?...

Su acompañante asintió sin palabras

-…es cierto que todavía necesita algunas mejoras, pero las obras tienen un buen avance,… tu padre pasó por aquí esta mañana y estuvo encantado

Otra vez la mujer solo contestó con un ademán

- ¿Todo está bien, Oscar?

-Oh, si,…si…todo está bien, Víctor

Su voz sonó fría y áspera, pero Girodell ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su prometida y no se molestó

Oscar, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Víctor ignoró eso y tomándola de la mano la impulsó a seguirlo.

-Construirán una fuente en este lugar ¿te agrada la idea?

Ella no se dio por aludida y continuaron avanzando por el lugar

– Ya cambiaron los balaustres de la terraza central…-indicó Girodell-… ¿no te parece que este estilo está mucho mejor? …

Oscar solo carraspeó

-… mi padre comentaba que era mejor dejar los originales…pero apuesto que al ver el resultado del cambio, no tendrá sino que darme la razón

Oscar miró hacia el horizonte, el pequeño palacio estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad, la estaban esperando…y se estaba haciendo tarde

-Oscar...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que no has prestado atención a nada de lo que te he estado comentando

-Escuché todo, Girodell,…los cambios…la vivita de mi padre, la opinión del tuyo…todo…-indicó Oscar, con tono neutro -…disculpa que no muestre entusiasmo, pero las obras civiles no son de mi interés

Víctor pensó, aunque fugazmente, que Oscar antes no era tan seca y tan distante….

_-…antes…cuando __tenías a "tu sombra" siguiéndote…_

Inmediatamentesacudió la cabeza tratando de exorcizar, aquellas ideas que solían lastimarlo tanto

-me informaron que el piso de la entrada principal ya esta totalmente cambiado… ¿lo revisamos? -propuso.

-Lo siento…ya es tarde, Víctor,…lo haremos otro día.

-Pero, me gustaría mostrarte el interior.

Oscar se impacientó

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, Girodell, si quieres opiniones acerca de las reformas que estás haciendo, mejor consulta con tu padre o el mío….¡sabes que a mí no se me dan estas cosas!

-Oscar…

Oscar caminó resueltamente al encuentro de su caballo. Girodell se mordió los labios y la siguió tragándose su molestia.

Ya en el camino, volvió a insistir

-¿te parece si volvemos mañana?

-Ya te dije que no puedo. Tengo muchas ocupaciones.

-¿Olvidas que ambos servimos en la misma guardia?

-Desde luego. Pero nuestros rangos implican responsabilidades diferentes, Girodell

Girodell nuevamente se mordió los labios y no contestó, la forma en la cual ella ponía en claro que era su oficial superior lo molestaba, interiormente acariciaba la idea de que una vez casados podría imponerle el dejar el servicio

-.-.-..-

Oscar llegó al palacio Jarjayes y se cambió de ropa en un instante. Sabía que quien la esperaba era paciente y no le reclamaría por su tardanza, pero no era cosa de abusar

Descendía ya hacia el vestíbulo cuando su padre atravesó este en compañía de un oficial con las insignias del ejército español.

Esto le contrarió en gran manera. Conocía lo bastante a su padre para saber que se disponía a tener una reunión y que la llamaría para formar parte

-Hijo,…estábamos precisamente hablando de ti. Síguenos al despacho….el general Alisal desea tratar asuntos importantes con nosotros

Oscar suspiró, su encuentro tendría que esperar.

Disimulando su mal humor, correspondió cortés al saludo del oficial que le era presentado, y todos se dirigieron al despacho.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, la reunión terminó

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Oscar -dijo el general Jarjayes-… cada día eres más competente al momento de tratar estos delicados asuntos

Oscar solo asintió. Pensaba en quien la aguardaba, era tarde, pero sabía que él aun la esperaba

Iría pronto a su encuentro, segura de que él no estaba molesto,…nunca lo estaba.

De pronto, su padre le contempló fijamente.

-Oscar…noto que piensas salir…

-¡Oh, si!...tengo un asunto pendiente, padre

-Antes de que lo hagas, quisiera conversar contigo

-Es algo urgente,… ¿No podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-No….no, hijo….esto es urgente

-.-.-.-

-Siéntate, Oscar.

Ya en su despacho, la invitó a sentarse frente a él

-Padre…¿No podríamos dejar para mañana el asunto que deseas tratar?

-Por supuesto que no

-Por tu tono, adivino que no deseas tratar asuntos de la guardia

-En efecto, se trata de algo distinto.

Algo en su interior le dijo que su padre iba a tratar el asunto de sus salidas nocturnas. Sonrió pensando en la mentada "intuición femenina"

-Oscar, ya me han informado de tus frecuentes visitas al taller de Monsieur Lefré

-¡Ah!

-Sé que André trabaja como ayudante en ese sitio… ¿es con él con quien te entrevistas a horas tan inoportunas?

Oscar dibujó una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que estas bien informado, padre… ¿algo más?

El general Jarjayes golpeó su escritorio con violencia.

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas, Oscar?

-Tengo que hacerlo, porque no entiendo la razón de tus palabras…sabes que André y yo somos amigos desde la infancia,…me agrada conversar y entrenar con él…. y dada mi rutina, solo puedo verlo por las noches

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA!,….¿no tomas en serio las habladurías de la gente?

-La opinión de los demás me tiene sin cuidado

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a comentar?

-Si…eso era todo…-se puso de pié intentando seguir su camino

-No,…. claro que no…-la fuerte voz de su padre se impuso en el despacho-…Oscar eres una mujer sensata….hasta ahora has llevado tu nombre y tu rango con orgullo…no puedo reprocharte nada…y siempre he visto tu relación con André como una relación fraterna,… pero estos cambios en tu actitud me tienen preocupado

-Pierde cuidado, padre…no pasa nada de lo que te imaginas

-Girodell es tu prometido,… ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON ÉL!... ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ARRIESGUES TU COMPROMISO Y NUESTRO BUEN NOMBRE POR UN CAPRICHO!

-Me parece que exageras un poco, padre - dijo Oscar, con sonrisa lacónica

- Si Víctor se entera…

-Su reacción me tiene sin cuidado,….Víctor es mi prometido, pero nunca me someteré a sus caprichos. Si deseo ver a André, ¡lo veré!... no te quepa la menor duda

-Siempre le he sido fiel a tu madre...nunca necesité de otra mujer…-indicó con firmeza

-Tengo que aclararte nuevamente que entre André y yo no ha ocurrido nada de lo que podamos avergonzarnos

-Eso espero, hija…porque aunque no lo creas…yo lo aprecio…y no quiero que le hagas daño.

-¡Padre!

-Tú no puedes casarte con él... ¡así que por qué no demuestras la misma templanza que él tuvo al dejar esta casa, y dejas de jugar con fuego!

Oscar no contestó, solo consultó el reloj que dominaba el despacho. Ya era tarde. Ya no podría acudir a su habitual encuentro.

-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo va?... ¿ no vino tu aristócrata?

André se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido sin responder

Bernard entró a la habitación y lo encaró.

-¿vino o no?

-No vino

-¡MEJOR!... ¡un día de estos alguien la reconocerá y tendrás problemas!... ¡deberías mandarla de paseo y buscarte alguien mejor

-Los sentimientos no son algo que pueda cambiarse de un día para otro, amigo - dijo André con tranquilidad

-¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¿Qué esperas de esta situación? ….. ¡todo mundo sabe que pronto se casará con el conde Girodell!

-No necesitas repetírmelo,…te creo…-dijo André - _aunque a veces me pregunto como es que siempre estás tan bien informado acerca de los asuntos de la nobleza_

-Y tú aquí, "el amigo incondicional"…recibiéndola cada vez que tiene problemas y no tiene a quien acudir, sin recibir nada a cambio….¡uno de estos días el novio se enterará y mandará por tu cabeza!

-Si eso está en mi destino, dudo que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo

-¡Tu actitud pasiva me enferma!

André se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, aun a esa hora no podía resignarse a que ella hubiese faltado. No era que tuviesen una cita concertada, pero Oscar solía venir día por medio a verlo y él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina

-Vaya tozudez la tuya… a mí nunca se me ocurriría fijarme seriamente en una mujer de la aristocracia…y que acostumbra vestir de hombre, ¡mucho menos!

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?... si estoy enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria

-¡AMOR!... ¡eso no es más que un capricho! -exclamó molesto-…Se te pasará en cuanto dejes de reprimirte y le des a esa mujercita lo que viene a buscar de ti cada noche y no se atreve a pedir… ¡sé lo que te digo!

-¡No te refieras a ella de esa forma, Bernard! ¡NO EN MI PRESENCIA!

-Esa mujer te tiene enloquecido…apuesto que encima de todo, tienes la aspiración de algún día casarte con ella

-¡YO SÉ QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Bien, porque sería tonto que esperaras algo así

-¡Bernard!

Bernard lo contempló con tristeza.

-André, eres un hombre honrado y cabal… no seas la muleta de una niña rica…

André bajo la cabeza en silencio

-"el amor de tu vida" se va a casar pronto con uno de su clase…-dijo Bernard en tono mordaz-…si eso no te hace reaccionar, no sé que más tendría que pasar para que lo hagas

André no contestó

-Me das pena…-Bernard salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

André, suspiró, Bernard era su amigo, pero no lo comprendía

_-La verdad…ni yo mismo comprendo el por qué de esta situación_

André amaba a Oscar, la amaba de verdad y en un intento de evitar que sus sentimientos reprimidos estallaran y lo llevaran a cometer algún despropósito, había optado por salir del palacio Jarjayes, pero el destino parecía encaprichado en unirlos y nuevamente lo sometía a la tentación de tenerla cerca y esta vez sin el ojo vigilante de su abuela y los miembros de la casa

_-Tal vez __Bernard tenga razón y sea mejor que no haya venido…la amo tanto…temo que un día no pueda contenerme…y lo eche todo a perder_

_-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente, en la tienda del maestro Lefré sonó la campanilla de la entrada, André se levantó a abrir dudoso, ya que era temprano para recibir clientes

Abrió con mano firme, en el umbral se encontraba la figura de Víctor Clemente de Girodell

-Tiempo sin verte, André –dijo Víctor a modo de saludo

André devolvió el saludó con un gesto

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó el militar

-Sí, claro

El oficial, enfundado en su brillante uniforme ingresó al sencillo local y miró en torno con curiosidad.

-¿el maestro aun no ha llegado?

-No, pero no tardará,…si gusta esperarlo…-le indicó una silla

-¿Vives aquí?

-Si...trabajo como ayudante y ocupo la trastienda, señor conde

Girodell se arrellanó en la silla, y un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos. Silencio que André rompió después de algunos minutos

-¿Vino porque está interesado en alguna de las obras del maestro?

-Bueno…-volvió a mirar en torno, y comenzó a impacientarse-….esta bien dejémonos de juegos…no vine a verlo a él o a comprar uno de sus cuadros….solo vine a recordarte que Oscar pertenece a la nobleza y ¡está comprometida conmigo!

André no comentó nada, solo esperó a ver que era lo que Girodell tenía entre manos

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, André…. te recomiendo que dejes la ciudad en las próximas horas

-No puedo irme…aquí esta mi familia y mi trabajo

-Si es cuestión de dinero,…solo di el precio

-No es cuestión de dinero, señor conde…simplemente no quiero dejar la ciudad

-¡¿Cómo?

-Como usted ha oído, señor

-¡No quiero seguir escuchando rumores acerca de ustedes!... ¡no quiero que todos comenten que mi prometida tiene un amante!

-No somos amantes –aseveró André sin inmutarse-….Oscar es una mujer digna, incapaz de actuar así…usted debería saberlo

Girodell estaba descolocado, la serenidad del exsirviente lo dejaba sin palabras

-André….yo amo a Oscar…soy su prometido…y debo velar por su prestigio… ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo

-Los rumores acerca de sus constantes visitas a este lugar cunden por todo el reino

-Si es así…-André bajó la cabeza y susurró en voz baja-… ¡pídale a su prometida que ya no vuelva por este lugar!…

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!

-Nos hará un favor a ambos…

No dijo más y comenzó a ordenar el lugar, ignorando por completo la presencia del conde, quien salió a los pocos minutos del lugar, dando un sonoro portazo

_-__Sí….nos hará un gran favor…pídale que no vuelva por aquí…porque yo no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo_

-.-.-.-.

Ya en la noche, Oscar entró en la tienda como si se tratara de su casa

-La lluvia esta muy fuerte, pensé que hoy no vendrías…-comentó André mientras la ayudaba a librarse del capote húmedo-…siéntate, te traeré algo caliente.

Fue hacia el cuarto interior y volvió prontamente con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate

-Ayer estuve muy ocupada –comentó Oscar.

-lo supuse…-dijo a tiempo de entregarle una de las tazas y sentarse delante de ella

-He tenido mucho trabajo estos días…- dijo ella después de beber un sorbo y comenzar a entrar en calor-….ese bandido…"el caballero negro" nos tiene muy ocupados…

Oscar comenzó a hablar de sus cosas….no era una mujer de muchas palabras, pero junto a él siempre se sentía en la libertad de hablar, segura de ser escuchada con atención.

-Extraño tu ayuda en estos asuntos….apuesto a que si aun fueras mi ayudante, ya hubiéramos dado con la forma de atrapar a ese tipo

-Posiblemente,…aunque…

André calló, no estaba muy seguro de expresar sus ideas acerca del accionar de dicho personaje

-Si tienes algo que decir…dilo

-Ese hombre no hace mayor daño, Oscar…solo roba unas cuantas joyas a gente que las tiene en exceso…y según comentan, las reparte entre la gente necesitada… ¡¿ESO ESTÁ TAN MAL?

-Robar es un delito, André, no importan las razones del delincuente…y en cuanto al daño, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se vea orillado a dañar seriamente a alguna persona…o incluso muera a manos de algún guardia entusiasta

-Entonces, ¿es por eso que tú quieres atraparlo?...no deseas que alguien acabe con él

Oscar sonrió, André la entendía perfectamente

-Mañana debo partir hacia la frontera con España, a escoltar al nuevo embajador

-Debes tener cuidado, no sería la primera vez que los enemigos del rey intentan realizar un atentado para desprestigiar la corona

-Tendré cuidado no te preocupes.

-No puedo evitarlo…

Continuaron hablando por horas…de asuntos de gobierno, chismes de la corte, de todo un poco. André hubiera preferido que ella le hablara de su inminente boda con Girodell, pero Oscar ni siquiera le había comunicado que estaban comprometidos, todo lo que sabía al respecto era por Bernard.

No podía culparla por no contárselo, aquello era un asunto demasiado delicado entre ellos,…formaba parte de todas las cosas que no se decían, como el por qué de su salida de la mansión Jarjayes o el asunto de la visita de Girodell

La noche avanzó y Oscar tuvo que despedirse, al verla alejarse, André meditó en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su vida

_-¿solo soy el amigo qu__e siempre estará para escucharla?_

-.-.-.-

Las luces de la ciudad ya se perdían a lo lejos…

Oscar, con las manos apretadas en las bridas pensaba. Aunque últimamente no le agradaba hacerlo…prefería dejarse llevar….se sentía más segura al correr que al estar detenida

La amistad y el afecto de André le hacía bien….lo había perdido durante un tiempo, cuando sin ninguna explicación de por medio, abandonó la casa que lo acogió durante tantos años

_-…sentí su ausencia….me dolió demasiado…no quiero volver a perderlo…._

Era por esa razón que no le había confiado nada acerca de su compromiso

_-… temo que André…__ …. ¡pero que diablos estoy pensando!... -_sacudió la cabeza buscando aclarar su mente-…_André es mi amigo… ¡solo eso!_

Bufó con fastidio, el matrimonio con Girodell era algo impuesto, pero la palabra de su padre estaba empeñada

_-…__eso es muy serio…el honor de mi familia esta en juego_

Sabía que estaba poniendo todo eso en peligro, pero las visitas nocturnas a André eran algo a lo que aun no estaba dispuesta a renunciar

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

-Quedarás a cargo de la guardia real mientras me ausento, Girodell- ordenó mientras se ponía sus guantes

-¿partirás directamente o pasarás por la ciudad?

-¡Qué pregunta más tonta, Girodell! ¡por supuesto que partiré directamente!

-Perdona, pensé que como este asunto tomará por lo menos un par de semanas, querrías despedirte de "alguien" antes de partir

-No te entiendo Girodell….quieres ser más claro

-¿No te despedirás de tu "amigo André"?

Oscar lo miró perpleja

-Lo sé todo, Oscar…sé que lo visitas seguido

-Hummm….bueno….si lo sabes todo, es mejor así….de todas formas no es algo que te importe

-Me importa….y espero que a partir de tu retorno, ¡NO VUELVAS A VERLO, PORQUE TE LO PROHIBO!

Oscar apretó los puños con ira contenida

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada – dijo arrastrando cada sílaba

-¡Soy tu prometido!¡Vamos a casarnos!

-…eso aún está por verse…."querido"

Girodell se mordió los labios y no dijo nada más. Solo la siguió en su trote hacia Versalles

-.-.-.-

André saltó ágilmente del coche y comenzó a bajar cuadros, algunos de los nobles que vivían en Versalles habían encargado trabajos a su maestro, él era el encargado de entregarlos y realizar el correspondiente cobro

Incluso traía algunos extra, con paisajes de las campiñas cercanas, por si alguien se animaba a adquirirlos

Después de un par de horas, salió de palacio, satisfecho, el día había sido muy productivo, casi todos los cuadros ya tenían dueño

En el mismo instante en iba a subir a su coche, Oscar hiso su aparición, seguida por Girodell

Oscar paró en seco al verlo. Ignoraba por completo que André continuara visitando palacio

André, lanzó sobre ella y su acompañante una breve mirada y los saludó con una venia,… para después continuar su camino, pero Girodell con su caballo se interpuso en su ruta

-André….¡qué sorpresa el verte por aquí!

-Solo vine a entregar unos cuadros y ofrecer otros, señor…

-Oh, entonces estás en tu día de suerte….porque precisamente harán falta varios en nuestro futuro hogar…. ¿No te parece amor?

Oscar enmudeció

-Los mejores ya han sido vendidos, señor….así que le sugiero pase al taller a hablar con mi maestro si desea ordenar alguno- dijo André como si tal cosa

Girodell insistió

-Sé que aún tienes cuadros en el coche… ¡enséñanos alguno!

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, señor conde – continuó André

-Girodell….debemos presentarnos ante su majestad…no tenemos tiempo para esto… ¡deja de importunar a André! – intervino Oscar

-No estoy importunando a André, querida….solo deseo hacer negocios con él

-Y se lo agradezco, señor….-contestó el ojiverde-…pero en vista de que en este momento no tengo nada de acuerdo a su categoría, les sugiero que pasen a visitarnos, mas tarde

Sin esperar contestación André subió a su coche, y dio la orden de partida.

Oscar lo vio irse, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, no sabía como, pero debía volver a verlo antes de partir

-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Un saludo de parte de esta irresponsable, que no termina una historia y ya comienza otra.

-¿Que podría decir en mi defensa?...bueno, estas cosas pasan… ¡y no se preocupen yo termino todo lo que empiezo! ¡Aunque tarde! ;)

-Y pasando a otra cosa, este será un fic corto tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho

-¡Suerte y saludos a todos!


	2. Explicaciones

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda

**Explicaciones**

Los últimos arreglos fueron culminados y la reunión con los consejeros de palacio se dio por terminada.

Oscar tenía casi el tiempo justo para reunirse con sus tropas y partir. Pero eso, de momento no tenía ninguna importancia.

Lo importante era marcharse de allí de inmediato. Debía alcanzar París lo más pronto posible.

Necesitaba ver a André y explicarle lo ocurrido

-.-.-.-.

André resopló con fuerza y miró por la ventana.

Los cristales estaban empañados pero aún así podía ver sin problemas como caía la lluvia, la que no era demasiado fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para pensarlo dos veces antes de salir de casa

El sonido sobre los cristales le resultaba extrañamente tranquilizante…o al menos alejaban su mente de dolorosos cuestionamientos….

El eco lejano de cascos, lo devolvió a la realidad.

Levantó la mirada, distinguiendo la sombra de un jinete acercándose. La silueta le era demasiado conocida…

Por un momento cerró los ojos, sin estar seguro de que lo que veía afuera era real o un producto de su imaginación.

Respiró hondo y después, con cautela, miró nuevamente, tenía razón…era Oscar

-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar

-Pasa

-No sé si debo

-Si has llegado hasta aquí, tendrás que entrar. Además, podrían verte.

Entraron uno tras el otro a la salita.

-No pensé verte hoy por aquí…– comentó al momento de acercarle una silla

-…yo….solo vine….a… despedirme, partiremos esta misma noche…

-Espero que no sufran contratiempos,….te deseo mucha suerte…-dijo André intentando sonreír, como solía hacer cuando quería tranquilizarla

Pero esta vez ese intento, sólo logró que ella se preguntara cuanto daño le había hecho….repentinamente se sintió culpable.

-André, sé que estás molesto, pero yo… ¡ignoraba que tú siguieras frecuentando palacio!

-No estoy molesto ¿por qué estarlo? – preguntó con calma

-Porque no te conté nada acerca de…lo de Girodell

-No era necesario, ya lo sabía

André volvió a mirar por la ventana…necesitaba volver real toda la calma que mostraba su exterior

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – inquirió Oscar poniéndose de pie

-Se veía venir….-replicó André con naturalidad sin quitar la vista de lluvia-….Girodell visitaba la casa con frecuencia y aunque usaba el pretexto de conversar con el general….- se volvió hacia ella-…todos sabíamos que solo buscaba el momento apropiado para pedir tu mano

Oscar movió la cabeza, si alguien sabía bien de la capacidad de André para deducir cosas, era ella.

-Él sabe que te visito por las noches

-Debe ser por eso que lo vi tan molesto – comentó pensativo

-No le gustan los rumores acerca de nosotros…-Oscar bajó la cabeza, meditando por un momento

-No debí venir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si continuamos con esto, corremos el riesgo de que él te acuse…-volvió a sentarse-…. lo siento, André…. nunca pensé que llegaríamos al punto en que mi amistad pudiera llegar a perjudicarte

-¡No tengo miedo, Oscar!…

Oscar se apoyó en la silla,…las verdaderas explicaciones del por qué había ido a verlo...no salieron de sus labios, solo apretó los puños casi hasta hacerse daño, deteniéndolas… ocultándolas a si misma

-¿Entiendes el peligro que corres? – preguntó con estudiada serenidad

-¿realmente crees que dejar de vernos es lo mejor para nosotros, Oscar? –preguntó André a su vez, con suavidad, acercándose a ella

La pregunta era simple y directa, pero Oscar no tenía o no quería afrontar la respuesta

Por un momento se perdió en el brillo de sus ojos, nunca los había visto así antes….

-….no tengas miedo…-le dijo casi en un susurro, acercándose-…nunca lo has tenido… -Oscar cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de una tímida caricia en su rostro

El rubor subía a sus mejillas, su cuerpo entero se estremeció…estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas….

-¡Es tarde!... Debo irme….-Oscar se puso de pie alejándolo de si

-.-.-.-

Se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pero al tocarla el peso de las palabras sin decir se le hizo demasiado…se apoyó en el marco y dejó salir algunas

-¿sabes una cosa?... este cuarto es pequeño… y no se compara ni un poco, con el lujo del palacio de mi padre,…-dijo mirando en torno-….pero me siento más a gusto aquí… y…me…-sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes-…me gustaría… me gustaría quedarme contigo, André

André se quedó estupefacto ante la afirmación

-Pero…no es posible… -Oscar negó vehementemente con la cabeza -…lo mejor será dejar de vernos

-Oscar….-André intentó acercarse nuevamente

-¡NO DEBO PERDER MÁS MI TIEMPO!... ¡MIS HOMBRES ME ESPERAN!... –lo apartó de ella con firmeza, para después salir precipitadamente

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo hizo su paso inexorable…

-.-.-.-.-

André, suspiró. Solo había pasado una semana y su ausencia se le hacía insoportable…

Su despedida había sido tan brusca y fría,… la revivía una y otra vez

_-¡no debo perder más mi tiempo!...-_ el sonido de la voz de ella resonó y retumbó en su cabeza como un repiqueteo incesante, como una jaqueca intolerable. Se sentía tan estúpido

¡Golpeó el marco del ventanal con impaciencia!….se sentía como un gato enjaulado,…

-_Debo buscar algo que mantenga mi mente ocupada…o voy a enloquecer_…

Bufó por lo bajo y enfundado en su capa salió a la calle

-.-.-.-.

En el palacio Jarjayes, el general tenía una reunión importante con su futuro yerno

-Como comprenderá, general Jarjayes… -decía el conde de Girodell-…esta situación es demasiado absurda… ¡Oscar tiene que entrar en razón!

-Bueno, Girodell….no hay por qué tomarlo tan en serio. Después de todo, ellos desde niños, siempre han sido muy unidos, tú lo sabes.

-Esa no es razón para que ambos se vean a horas tan avanzadas… ¿encuentra eso decente?

- Oscar, es muy testaruda…no conviene forzarla, podría ser contraproducente…. ¿Comprendes?... Prefiero que se dé cuenta por sí misma que esta situación debe acabarse

-Y entretanto, todo el mundo murmura y quedo en ridículo…

-Al menos mientras está ausente el asunto se enfriará un poco…-explicó mientras daba vueltas por el lugar.

-¡Debiéramos adelantar la fecha de la boda! – propuso el joven conde

-.-.-.-.-

De repente, una extraña corriente lo estremeció.

_-¡Diablos!__...Debí abrigarme más_…-Pensando que era debido a la brisa nocturna, André se enfundó más en su oscura capa y apresuró el paso

El presente era un período que pensaba podría ser importante para Francia, estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían, todo se gestaba en reuniones clandestinas, como a la cual se dirigía.

-.-.-.-.-

El general Jarjayes estaba sorprendido con la propuesta

-¿No le agrada la idea? – preguntó el joven oficial

-¿No crees que la fecha de la boda debieran acordarla entre ustedes? – dijo el general volviéndose hacia él

-Prefiero hacerlo con usted

-Yo….

-General Jarjayes

La oportuna aparición de la nana, los interrumpió

–… mi señor, acaba de llegar un mensajero en busca del conde Girodell

-¿Me buscan?...pero si di órdenes de…- repentinamente Víctor pareció recordar algo-….si me disculpan

Girodell abandonó el despacho deseando secretamente fuera lo que estaba imaginando

-.-.-.-.

André sonrió ligeramente pensando en la reacción de su amigo al verlo llegar. Hace tiempo que no acudía a las reuniones de los revolucionarios.

_- Bernard dejó de invitarme a acompañarlo…__se sorprenderá mucho _

Llegó pronto a las cercanías del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones

Bernard acostumbraba reunirse con sus amigos más cercanos en el ala sud. Caminaba en esa dirección, cuando vio a individuos de aspecto sospechoso parados en uno de los pasillos aledaños, escondidos entre las sombras

_-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?_

Tuvo el presentimiento de que no se traían nada bueno entre manos, y él casi siempre acertaba en sus presentimientos, así que se acercó sigilosamente, con el fin de oírlos

-¿estás seguro de que se lo creyó?...

-Es un botín demasiado tentador….estoy seguro de que irá…-sonrió complacido-…ya mandé al mensajero

Desde la oscuridad, André aguzaba sus sentidos, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba oyendo

- Châtelet se llevará una sorpresa… este será su último golpe

Unos ruidos se escucharon y los dos individuos se escondieron rápidamente tras una columna, André los imitó y todos vieron pasar delante suyo al bandido más buscado de toda Francia

-.-.-..-.-

El general Jarjayes, meditaba en solitario

_-… tratar el asunto de sus salidas nocturnas será difícil….ella no me oirá…_

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el intempestivo retorno de Girodell

-¿Qué ocurre, Girodell?

-Al fin una buena noticia, general…-dijo apretando una pequeña nota entre sus puños-….¡ESTA MISMA NOCHE ATRAPARÉ AL CABALLERO NEGRO!

-.-.-.-.-

_-Châtelet…__se llevará una sorpresa_…-las palabras empezaron a tener sentido-_…_ _Este será su último golpe_

Su cerebro pareció estallar y comenzó a sacar conclusiones a ritmo apresurado,… a relacionar rápidamente la extraña actitud que siempre había tenido Bernard, con lo que había oído y visto

-.-.-.-.

El pestillo de la ventana, no estaba completamente echado y empezó a ceder, segundos después dio paso a una ágil silueta negra, la que acostumbrada a la oscuridad imperante dio rápidamente con su botín, el alhajero

_-Solo en un régimen como este, se puede admitir que una sola persona pueda poseer joya__s tan costosas_

Tomó aquellas joyas lentamente, y las observó por un momento a la luz de la luna, extasiándose en su belleza y perfección.

_-Toda esta belleza….solo representa la amargura de los ciudadanos oprimidos_

Con la decepción más amarga reflejada en el semblante, se dio vuelta para huir, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que la puerta de la recámara se abría lenta y pesadamente.

La puerta se abrió y el personaje conocido como el caballero negro desenvainó su espada dispuesto a defenderse, pero cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, dio paso a una figura demasiado familiar para él

-¡ANDRÉ!

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡André!...siempre estuviste a mi lado sin pedir nada, pero nadie da nada por nada... ¿qué es lo que te he dado todo este tiempo?

Solamente ahora que estaba tan lejos de ella, se atrevía a hacerse esos cuestionamientos

André, su amigo incondicional, su fortaleza…la persona en quien siempre podía confiar,….junto a quien podía actuar como quisiese, sin ocultar nada, sin temor a ser juzgada

Supo entonces que deseaba volver a su lado. Él era lo más importante en su vida y nunca podría desterrarlo de su corazón.

-_Pero no es posible….Girodell…mi padre…nos buscarían por cielo y tierra…si lograran atraparnos….-_cerró los ojos imaginando lo peor-… ¡NADA NI NADIE PUEDE DAÑARTE!… ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!…

-¡¿Sucede algo, comandante? – preguntó uno de los cabos de guardia que a paso veloz se acercaba al haber escuchado la exclamación

-No…no pasa nada….vuelva a su puesto, cabo…-lo despidió importunada

El soldado volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándola nuevamente sola

Oscar apretó los puños, deseaba desaparecer….deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se abriera, y la tragara para nunca más ver la luz

-.-.-.-.-

Bernard y André atisbaron sigilosamente por la ventana. Las calles parecían desiertas pero André sabía que esto era parte de la trampa tendida para atrapar al bandido más buscado de París

-no veo nada…-comentó Bernard - ….André, estás seguro de que…

-Shhh… baja la voz… podrían oírte

No acaba de decir eso, cuando una ráfaga de balas pasó junto a su cabeza

_-¡__Nos han visto!_

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ ES EL CABALLERO NEGRO…SE ASOMÓ POR LA VENTANA IZQUIERA!... ¡NO LO DEJEN HUIR! – ordenó la voz de Girodell

Bernard hizo ademán de correr, pero André lo detuvo con un gesto

-¡ENTRÉGESE!... ¡ESTÁ RODEADO! –advirtió la voz del conde-… ¡NO TIENE ESCAPATORIA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron varios minutos, sin respuesta…

-Solo me quieren a mi…vete_…_ –indicó Bernard-…tal vez si los distraigo logres pasar el cerco

André se negó vehementemente

-¡Idiota!... ¡conseguirás que nos maten a los dos!

-¡No te abandonaré!...eres mi amigo, si tenemos que morir, moriremos los dos.

Bernard suspiró frustrado, no encontraba salida a la situación

Repentinamente una idea vio a la mente de André, fue hacia una de las cómodas y buscó con prisa

-No es hora de seguir con el trabajo, André…de seguro los guardias ya suben por las escaleras

-.-.-.-.

Bernard no estaba equivocado, precisamente en ese momento Girodell subía por las escaleras, dispuesto a capturar al famoso bandido

_-Su captura llenará de honor el nombre de mi familia…__¡estarás orgullosa de mi, Oscar!_

_-.-.-.-.-_

André se volvió, había encontrado lo que buscaba, una pañoleta negra de seda

-En la noche todos los gatos son pardos_…-_explicó mientras lo rasgaba, improvisando un par de aperturas

_-.-.-.-_

-¡EL CABALLERO NEGRO!….-gritó uno de los guardias apostado en el ala este del palacio, acompañando su afirmación con un disparo

-¡NO LO DEJEN HUIR!...-gritó Girodell desandando el camino y corriendo en esa dirección

-.-..-.-.-

-Espero que esto funcione – pensó André antes de salir de su escondite y emprender una furiosa carrera

-¡CABALLERO NEGRO! – exclamó un guardia a sus espaldas, disparando su arma

-.-.-.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar. Todos los guardias iban en pos del caballero negro

Todo ocurría demasiado rápido y nadie estaba muy seguro de la dirección por la cual huía. Primero estaba en el techo de la mansión, luego en uno de los corredores, haciéndoles frente y saltando por una de las ventanas

Lo siguieron por las calles, pero aparecía y desaparecía

Antes de que pudieran siquiera ponerse plenamente de acuerdo acerca de la dirección que estaba tomando, la extraña silueta negra desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

El caballero negro se había una vez más burlado de la guardia Real

-.-.-.-

-¡JAJJAJAJAJA!... ese jaleo sí que fue divertido…-comentó Bernard entrando al taller donde vivía André

-¡Si serás idiota!…. –exclamó André a tiempo de soltarle un golpe que estuvo muy cerca de dar en el blanco-… ¡¿sabes el peligro que corrimos?...¡esos tipos estaban armados!, ¡podrían habernos matado!

-Si tanto miedo sentiste, lo mejor era retirarte y no intervenir, André… ¡yo no pedí tu ayuda!

-¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de dejarte enfrentar solo a esos tipos?...

-No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así…-explicó Bernard-…¡yo tenía dominada la situación!

-Si, claro…no necesitas decírmelo, lo noté de inmediato…-dijo en tono irónico, dándole unos ligeros golpes en el hombro

-¡Ayy!- Gritó Bernard, sin poder contener el dolor.

-Estás herido, ¡LO SABÍA!

De inmediato trajo vendas limpias y agua para tratar su herida.

-Tienes suerte que la herida sea superficial…-comentó mientras con cuidado desinfectaba la herida-…¿Crees que haciéndote al Robin Hood cambiarás algo en este país? …estás jugando un juego demasiado peligroso, Bernard

Bernard sonrió, mientras él lo vendaba

-Es peligroso….pero… ¿a que te gustó jugarlo, André?

André se volvió al oírlo, la sonrisa de su amigo lo intrigaba. Su significado solo el tiempo lo diría

-.-.-.-.-

La misión había concluido sin novedad y ahora Oscar se encontraba de retorno en el palacio Jarjayes.

_-__Casi un mes sin verlo…_

Esa noche trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en la lectura de un libro, pero no lo conseguía, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entornó los párpados

_-__¿Por qué estoy obligada a vivir esta vida tan complicada?_

Extrañaba a André, sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que nunca nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte, Oscar? – preguntó su padre

-Naturalmente

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido recuperar la cordura, hija…

-¿Lo crees así? -bufó intentando controlar su molestia, últimamente su padre vivía pendiente de su persona

-Es natural, que aprecies más la compañía de André, porque ambos se criaron juntos, pero si eso desagrada al hombre que va a casarse contigo, lo mejor es olvidarlo, ¿verdad?...

-Si tú lo dices…

-además esto les conviene a ambos, estoy seguro que él pronto hallará una mujer de su clase que lo ame y con quien pueda casarse

-.-.-.-.

_-Ya es casi un mes…_-Andrésuspiró mientras anudaba su capa-…_no debería seguir guardando esperanzas….es claro que no volverá…._

Algo se había quebrado dentro suyo… sufría,…quería estar con ella,…su ausencia le producía un vacío inmenso en el alma, pero como de costumbre respetaba su decisión

_-__ No tengo nada que reclamarte Oscar,…pero me gustaría saber dónde estás ahora, ¿en Versalles o en tu habitación? …_

El silbido de Bernard lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y salió a la calle donde lo esperaban

-.-.-.-.-

_-__¿Otra mujer, otra mujer podría aparecer en su vida?_

Los cometarios de su padre la habían inquietado

Sabía que no tenía derecho, había renunciado a él, pero ante la sola idea de verlo con otra, toda su cordura se desvanecía, dio unas cuantas vueltas por la estancia.

De pronto se detuvo y se dirigió a la puerta velozmente

-Voy a dar un paseo,…-le dijo a la nana, al cruzarse con ella

La anciana mujer la miró desconcertada

-Pero si son las once, niña

-No tardo - salió sin dar más explicaciones

-.-.-.-

- ¡ALTO AHÍ, CABALLERO NEGRO! – gritó un vigilante

El aludido se descolgó ágilmente por el muro y corrió hacia su caballo, subió de un salto y salió disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo.

- ¡DETÉNGASE O DISPARO!

La amenaza no lo amilanó en lo más mínimo, los guardias alertados corrieron en su persecución

-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaban y ella casi ya no podía aplacar su creciente inquietud.

Por primera vez había encontrado cerrada la puerta del taller. El había salido.

-¿Dónde iría?

-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo estuvo todo, André? – preguntó Bernard

-¡Trabajo fácil! – contestó quitándose el antifaz y mostrando el botín-… ¿no te parezco un buen ladrón?

Bernard tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y la examinó con cuidado

-Aun no eres tan competente como yo….pero conozco a varias familias pobres a quienes esto les servirá muy bien

-.-.-.-.

Oscar se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, era tarde y André no daba trazas de regresar.

No quería siquiera imaginar los lugares que podía estar frecuentando.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada después de su despedida, pero una especie de ira sin sentido se apoderaba de ella

-.-.-.-

André se quitó la capa, y la dejó en una silla frente a la chimenea. Estaba muy cansado, el sustituir al caballero negro era una labor agotadora, no se percataba de que un par de ojos lo espiaban en la oscuridad

Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, cuando sintió a alguien entrar al taller y cerrar la puerta de un portazo

Se volvió sobre si mismo buscando al intruso…

-¡OSCAR!

-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

¡Por fin!, ¡al menos pude terminar un minicapítulo!

Aunque suene repetitivo siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad son asuntos de fuerza mayor los que me dificultan actualizar y acudo a su infinita paciencia, ante los numerosos errores que seguramente se me escaparon (aunque no la merezco)

Solo espero no hacerlos esperar mucho la próxima. Y en cuanto al otro fic , solo restan algunos detalles, si Dios quiere actualizo la próxima semana

Saludos y espero sus comentarios


	3. Peligros

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda

**Peligros**

El paso de las horas se tornaba agobiante

_-¿Dónde estará?_

La pregunta volvía una y otra vez, ni siquiera el frío reinante podía sacarla de su mente, mientras sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, esperaba que él volviera

_-Mi fuerza…__ mi único remanso de paz… la única razón por la que he podido seguir hasta ahora_….- Pensó en todo lo que él era en su vida

Estaba consciente de que no ser por él, no hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para afrontar el despropósito que consideraba su vida.

-… _André… si tú has conocido a otra persona que pueda darte lo que no puedo…._ -La incertidumbre la estaba matando-…_ si tú me dejas…_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de exorcizar la insidiosa idea. Tenía la cabeza llena de tantas cosas…

_-Necesitar a alguien de __esta manera tan desesperada….¿eso es amor?... _

Solo el silencio respondió su pregunta

-.-.-.-.-.

Otra hora pasó, sabiéndole a eternidad.

Se sentía perturbada…no quería siquiera imaginar los lugares que André podía estar frecuentando…pero imágenes cada vez más caprichosas se empeñaban en cruzar su mente

Restregó sus ojos con fuerza, evitando que siquiera se humedecieran,…estaba al límite

Refugió su cara entre las manos,... ¿por qué seguía allí?, ¿por qué debía aguantar todo eso?

Estaba tan enfadada que sentía que si por ventura del destino por tan sólo por unos instantes volviesen a ser adolescentes y lo tuviese delante… le gritaría y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo

En un acceso de ira se levantó y pateó fuertemente el palenque al cual tenía atado su caballo, provocando que este relinchara por el sobresalto

Indolentemente cogió las bridas, entrecerró los ojos, y comenzó a alejarse en el silencio de la noche

Silencio que fue roto por los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba al lugar…volteó y vio una silueta, una silueta que ella conocía a la perfección

Instintivamente se refugió en una callejuela cercana.

Ató nuevamente a su caballo y volvió sobre sus pasos

Se acercó a espiar por la ventana, a la tenue luz de las velas pudo ver su rostro, por unos instantes,…un torbellino de sensaciones bulló en su interior

-.-.-.-.-.

Ya al abrigo de la habitación, André se quitó la capa, y la dejó en una silla frente a la chimenea.

Estaba muy cansado, el sustituir al caballero negro era una labor agotadora

_-__…al menos sirve para dejar de pensar en ella por unas horas_

Comenzó lánguidamente a desabrochar su camisa, estaba en los últimos botones cuando sintió a alguien entrar al taller y cerrar la puerta de un portazo

Se volvió sobre si mismo buscando al intruso…

_-¡OSCAR!_

-.-.-.-.-

-¿QUÉ ESTUVISTE HACIENDO FUERA HASTA ESTAS HORAS ANDRÉ?-preguntó ella con toda su furia reflejada en la voz

André la miró en silencio, como si no la entendiera.

-¡¿DÓNDE Y CON QUIÉN ESTABAS?...- preguntó, mirándolo con algo que parecía reproche.

André no lo podía creer...tantas noches había esperado inútilmente que ella le hiciese una visita... ¿y ahora ella era la molesta?...

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué aparecía ahora? ¿Qué buscaba?

Intentaba comprender sus preguntas, ¿es que acaso estaba celosa?

De pronto un pensamiento doloroso acudió a su mente

_-No esta celosa….no sueñes __de nuevo Grandier….-_ se dijo a si mismo y una sombra se asomó a sus ojos-… _solo le molesta que no vinieses corriendo en cuanto silbó llamándote… _

-¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE MI PREGUNTA, DÓNDE Y CON QUIÉN ESTABAS? – reiteró la mujer

André la contempló con una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. Ella permanecía en espera de una respuesta, así que apretó los puños para darse la fuerza necesaria, nunca se desplomaba ante sus ojos, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez que lo hiciera, prefería una vez más comerse el dolor que le había causado su larga ausencia

_-__Muestra fortaleza aunque no la tengas….después de tantos años de estar fingiendo no puede ser tan difícil..._

Se acercó lentamente, calculando lo que debía hacer y decir

-ya no soy tu siervo ¿recuerdas?…– dijo tranquilamente -…así que dónde y con quien voy por las noches es problema mío

-.-.-.-.

Oscar hizo una imperceptible mueca. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba

No le molestaban tanto las palabras, sino el tono en que las había dicho y la forma en que él estaba parado delante de ella…la estaba desafiando... y esa actitud le despertaba extrañas sensaciones

Se acercó más a él, Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes no era alguien que dejase que la trataran de esa forma

-No es que me importe mucho por dónde andas….

-Lo sé….-comentó André encogiéndose de hombros, mientras pensaba-…._Sé que yo no soy nada, nunca lo fui__. _

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa relajada, estaba decidido a volver a ocultarse tras el disfraz de hombre despreocupado y atento, al menos hasta que ella, como de costumbre, se fuera por la puerta a continuar su vida.

-… entonces... ¿quieres un poco de té?…-Preguntó tranquilamente

_-¡¿Té?__...¿me está ofreciendo té? _

Oscar estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. La actitud indiferente de André la sacaba de quicio. Sintió que su respiración se agitaba y ya no pudo pensar con racionalidad.

El hombre intentó pasar hacia la chimenea, pero Oscar cogió su brazo con ímpetu obligándolo a darse la vuelta…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe seco sobre el rostro, seguido de otro…

-.-.-.-

-¡BASTA!... - André le retuvo las manos firmemente, evitando que un nuevo golpe llegara a su rostro

Actuando por impulso, la empujó con fuerza contra el muro

-…¡¿no quedamos en que no te importo?...-inquirió mientras en sus ojos se vislumbraba una chispa de peligrosa cólera. - ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES AQUÍ?...¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?...

-..-.-.-

André la tenía presa entre su cuerpo y la pared,….por primera vez en su vida Oscar se sintió completamente indefensa.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE SIENTAS MAL!... -gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-….quiero….¡QUIERO QUE SIENTAS LO MISMO QUE YO!...-exclamó con todo su sentir, con toda su desesperación, asustándose a sí misma

-.-.-.-.-

Por un momento el tiempo en ese solitario cuarto se detuvo….solo reinaba el silencio…

-.-.-.-

Oscar entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo….sintiendo aquel cuerpo que estaba peligrosamente cercano al de ella, aprisionándola posesivamente…

Sentía su cercanía,…sentía su calor,… sentía su aliento casi sobre su rostro.

Lo sintió moverse lentamente, acercándose aún más a ella….Trató de alejarse, pero el muro a sus espaldas no la dejó hacerlo, así que puso las manos sobre el pecho masculino para mantenerlo a distancia,…pero al hacerlo, sus finos dedos dieron de lleno con la piel que la camisa desabotonada había dejado descubierta…

Sus manos temblaron ante el inesperado contacto….después…se movieron por si solas….contradiciendo todas las órdenes que su mente consciente daba… descubriendo emociones que no creía posible sentir, emociones que no podría llegar a sentir con nadie más… sensaciones únicas e indescriptibles….. lejanas a lo que se debería sentir cuando se toca a un amigo de toda la vida.

-.-..-

André dejó escapar un suspiro, al sentir las manos de la mujer que había amado toda la vida, trémulas sobre su piel

Su mente estaba difusa, había tantas preguntas y tanta confusión, intentaba desesperadamente procesar los por qué y los tal vez de esa situación, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar,…los dedos femeninos se deslizaron por su pecho lentamente…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar los impulsos que lo quemaban por dentro.

Se sentía arder…

_-Demonios, Oscar... ¡¿por qué me haces esto?_

Ya no pudo contenerse más…la apretó contra sí. La oprimió como un loco y del mismo modo la besó en plena boca, con ardor y desesperación

-.-.-.

Oscar quería resistirse, su moral le obligaba a terminar con aquella "agresión", ¡ella estaba comprometida!...pero… ¡no podía detenerlo!

-.-.-.-.-

Sus dedos se enredaron en los rubios cabellos,…no entendía por qué ella no lo alejaba…en los leves chispazos de consciencia, aun esperaba recibir un golpe que lo rechazara, devolviéndolo nuevamente a su triste realidad…

-.-.-.-

…..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

El sabor de la piel amada adquirió un gusto salado…la soltó suavemente y la miró con ansiedad…notando las lágrimas en sus mejillas….

Todos la conocían por su orgullo… sin embargo hay un momento en la vida en que todo eso llega a su fin.

-No debiste hacerlo - dijo ella con tristeza en los azules ojos-….nunca…nunca debiste besarme

-Oscar, yo….

-no,…no digas nada, André…-replicó intentando huir del lugar

-.-.-.-

André no lo permitió…esta vez el turno de retenerla era suyo, ¡ya no podía aguantar más!, necesitaba saber qué había significado ese beso para ella,…necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad, aunque fuera la más mínima, de que sintiera lo que él sentía por ella.

-¡No!…no puedes irte… -la agarró del brazo tratando de decir algo, de ofrecer y pedir una explicación, tratando de abrirle su corazón

-Esto no puede ser - dijo Oscar, bajando la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente

-Me he repetido eso por años…. y aun me niego a aceptarlo

-No sé qué demonios pretendes - replicó Oscar adoptando nuevamente una actitud defensiva, mientras su corazón latía con fiereza

-Descubrir… -susurró él.

Oscar lo observó sin decir palabra….aquel mirar ansioso de sus ojos, aquel suave acento de voz,….lo había extrañado tanto

-.-.-.-.-

Perdido en los azules ojos, André sintió nuevamente colapsar su respiración y acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

¿Podría finalmente liberar el gran secreto que había guardado por años?

-.-.-.-

Inspiró profundamente, y se decidió finalmente enfrentar su último y más hondo temor,…ser rechazado

Sin romper el contacto visual, guió la mano de Oscar hasta posarla en su pecho, sobre su corazón

-Ahora soy yo quien te pide, que sientas lo que yo siento….-dijo quedamente, con los ojos firmemente engarzados en los de ella-…siempre quise mirarte a los ojos y ser sincero….pero…no quería saber por tus labios que no me querías… -suspiró hondamente-…porque te amo, Oscar,...te amo con todo mi ser...desde hace tanto tiempo...

Oscar trataba de mostrarse imperturbable, quería escapar de la situación y, al mismo tiempo,…deseaba que él volviera a estrecharla entre sus brazos

-…danos una oportunidad…

André bajó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. ¡Tantos años de callar y no sabía qué más decir!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscar sintió soltarse la presión sobre su mano, no obstante no se aventuró moverse. Ni siquiera para secarse las lágrimas, era como si cualquier movimiento fuese a señalar el fin…o el comienzo de todo.

-.-.-.-.-

André levantó la cabeza para nuevamente perderse en sus ojos. Tímidamente, quitó su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de Oscar, buscando secar las lágrimas que seguían corriendo libremente

Ante el suave tacto, ella simplemente recostó su rostro en la mano que lo acunaba

Dejándose llevar por sus emociones André, deslizó la mano que tenía libre por la estrecha cintura mientras, seguía observándola, buscando algún signo que le dijera que sus acciones la molestaban, pero no encontró ninguno.

Tentativamente inclinó su cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de Oscar, sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo….aquello era lo único que podía hacer para expresarle todo lo que sentía, sin usar palabras

Oscar cerró los ojos ignorando cualquier advertencia de su cerebro acerca del peligro que corrían y André cerró el espacio entre ellos…ella sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas…

Sin dejar de besarla la condujo a su cuarto, y la recostó en su lecho

-Te necesito….- Le dijo con la voz temblorosa por la emoción -….pero si no quieres hacer esto, detenme…

-Ámame…-Apenas pudo murmurar entre los besos que nuevamente se apoderaron de todos sus sentidos

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

André había soñado con algo como eso durante mucho tiempo, las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda desnuda, mientras susurraba su nombre…

Su corazón latía sin control a medida que los besos y el roce de sus cuerpos se hacia más intenso… sentía que el corazón podía estallarle en cualquier momento…sentir la tibieza de la piel contra suya colapsaba sus sentidos… quería tocarla, recorrer su cuerpo entero con las manos, besarla en todas partes hasta que su sabor formara parte de él.

En los breves momentos de cordura, aferrada a su espalda, Oscar buscaba los ojos de André, encontrando en estos una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella: pasión, ternura…amor…

El dolor sentido a un comienzo, se había diluido rápidamente, solo cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en las descargas eléctricas que atravesaban su cuerpo… entregándose en cuerpo y en alma, sin pensar en el mañana, ni en todas las cosas que buscaban separarlos

No podían evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, las que se mezclaban y caían a sus labios provocando un sabor salado y dulce a la vez, que hacía el momento inolvidable…sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, mostrándose destinados a compartir ese momento,…a unirse en un acto de auténtico amor

-.-.-.

La culminación llegó para ambos, sacudiendo sus cuerpos con fuerza, haciéndolos vibrar y estremecerse.

Él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, tan agitado como nunca había estado en toda su vida, y no era el único, ambos tenían el pelo alborotado, y la frente perlada en sudor

- ¿Estamos bien? - le preguntó, deseando escuchar una respuesta que le indicara que no se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad, que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él.

-Si, estamos bien…-Oscar sonrió mientras un hondo suspiro antecedía a sus próximas palabras-…Te amo

Él le sonrió, y por un momento Oscar pensó que se iba a poner a llorar otra vez cuando la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos

- Oscar…te juro, por mi vida, que haré todo lo posible e imposible para que no te arrepientas ni un sólo instante de amarme….

Buscó sus labios casi desesperadamente, encontrándose en un beso lleno de amor, promesas y esperanzas.

-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

La veloz jinete se detuvo frente a la Mansión Jarjayes. Se abrieron las rejas, y Óscar descendió ágilmente de su cabalgadura

Alguien la esperaba en el umbral. Alguien que tampoco había dormido aquella noche. Era la nana.

Óscar balbuceó una disculpa, intentando explicar la imperiosa necesidad que tuvo de pasar la noche en…palacio

_-Siento mentirte, nana….pero no creo que te guste oír que casi tuve que golpear a André__, para que me dejara salir de la cama y regresar a casa… – _pensó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

La nana aceptó la explicación sin inmutarse, comunicándole que subiese a cambiarse, porque su padre, ignorante de su ausencia en la mansión, había pedido hablar con ella después de que terminara de desayunar

-.-.-.-.-

El sol que se colaba a través de los cristales acariciaba su rostro, acentuando aun más el verde de sus ojos, los que estaban inquietos, lo mismo que sus manos, las cuales estaban ocupadas en el paisaje que con hábiles trazos se formaba, mientras su mente divagaba

_-Oscar no tengo nada que ofrecerte,…solo un inmenso amor…_ -suspiró hondamente_-...renunciarás a tantas cosas por estar a mi lado…no es justo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nana me dijo que me esperabas.

-Sí, Pasa y toma asiento.

-¿Algún asunto de la guardia?

-No

Oscar enarcó una ceja. Era lo bastante observadora para darse cuenta de que su padre estaba nervioso.

Se dispuso a escucharle, ya no le asustaban los sermones paternos.

-Oscar...

-Te escucho, padre.

-Estás prometida Oscar….ya es hora de que acordemos la fecha de la boda.

-¿Me podrías decir por qué deseas precipitar los acontecimientos?- dijo con mucha calma

-Ya no eres una niña

-No lo soy y nunca lo fui, padre….yo fui educada como un hombre…

-Nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente por aquello, hija

-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, padre…- se puso de pie-…anoche no dormí muy bien y esta noche tengo guardia…así que quisiera descansar un par de horas…

-Hija, espera un momento

-si es por lo del matrimonio, creo que lo más lógico es que lo tratemos Víctor y yo….-comento con incomodidad-….¿es eso todo, padre?

Al viejo general le descomponía la frialdad con la que lo trataba, pero reconocía que la había educado así. Oscar no era alguien que se dejara dominar

-Habla con Víctor...

-Hasta la noche, padre

-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya comenzaba a reinar sobre la ciudad cuando Bernard, como de costumbre pasó a buscarlo al taller

-¡Bernard! – con un gesto lo invitó a pasar

-¡no puedo creerlo, André!...dime que lo que me contaron no es cierto…-exclamó su amigo mientras ingresaba al lugar quitándose el sombrero

André quedó en silencio, esperando que su amigo le explicara el motivo de su alboroto. Lo que no tardó en hacer

-La vecina me contó que anoche..."alguien" rondaba tu puerta de forma sospechosa… ¡no me digas que ella volvió por aquí!

André se encogió los hombros

-¡Dios mío, André!... ¿y por qué a esa hora, precisamente?...-exclamó exasperado-… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERÍA?

-Ella…bueno….-un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, al recordar lo pasado -…ella…no me lo dijo claramente

Explicar lo ocurrido no era lo más prudente, así que intentó evadir su mirada concentrándose en el lienzo que tenía delante, sobre el cual recreaba el paisaje del bosque que Arras

Bernard analizó por unos segundos la expresión de André, mientras los pinceles trabajaban sobre el lienzo, había algo en la mirada soñadora…en la sonrisa ligeramente orgullosa y satisfecha, signos que para él sólo significaban una cosa...

-¡POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS!...¡¿HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?

-.-.-.-.-

Víctor, según propia opinión, ya había aguantado mucho, y en aquel momento estaba próximo a estallar. ¡No podía más! Sus ojos centelleaban y hablaba sin cesar, mientras sus pasos cruzaban la estancia de lado a lado.

Oscar lo escuchaba, hundida en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, y los ojos perezosamente entornados

No conocía aquella faceta del carácter de Víctor, y contrariamente a lo que esperaba, esta la divertía.

Exasperado por su impavidez, el joven conde se detuvo junto a ella y gritó:

-¡Estoy harto!, ¿me oyes? …. ¡harto de toda esta incompetencia!...

-Víctor si sigues con esa actitud, las venas de tu cuello estallarán

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes mantener la calma!... ¡ese bandido se está riendo de nosotros, Oscar!

-¿tú crees?

-¡Sí!...Y estoy harto de aguantarlo

-Vamos, Víctor…lo que más te duele es haber sido estafado por aquellos tipos que dijeron conocer su verdadera identidad

-En cuanto les ponga las manos encima…

Empezó de nuevo a pasearse por la habitación bufando su coraje y murmurando inaudibles amenazas, Oscar siguió bebiendo su taza de té tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en dulces recuerdos

-.-.-.-

-….los viejos sistemas caducos deben desaparecer para siempre…¡el primero segundo y tercer estado sin la discriminación compañeros!

Bernard como de costumbre azuzaba a la gente que cada vez en mayor número se reunía para escucharlo

-….¡TIENE QUE LLEGAR EL DÍA EN QUE TODOS SEAMOS IGUALES,…ESO ES LO JUSTO!

André lo escuchaba desde la multitud, cuando la arenga terminó se acercó a él para tratar asuntos importantes que habían dejados pendientes unas horas antes.

-Hoy terminaste temprano – comentó André, mientras Bernard lo guiaba al lugar donde habitualmente cambiaba sus ropas por las del caballero negro

-No estoy de humor…estoy preocupado,…sumamente preocupado por ti, amigo

-¿Preocupado? ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Por el asunto de tu fuga con Oscar….esa mujer es de la nobleza, André…. no has caído en cuenta de que si los descubren, a ti te mandarán a la horca y a ella a un convento… ¡¿alcanzas a entender eso?

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente…-sonrió, irónicamente-…es más seguro disfrazarme del caballero negro, trepar por paredes, lanzarme por ventanas y salir disparado por los techos cuando me descubren en un robo

-Si estás reclamándome eso…

-No,…no amigo…- replicó con aire conciliador-…fue mi decisión tomar este papel, mientras te recuperabas de la herida del brazo y se alejaban todas las sospechas de ti…pero…esto debe terminar

-¿Sera la última vez?

-Si,…-sonrió beatíficamente

Bernard meció la cabeza, André era su amigo y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas. Con lentitud se acercó a tomar uno de los disfraces

- si esta es la última noche…-le lanzó la capa-… ¡HAGÁMOSLA MEMORABLE!

Minutos más tarde, ambos abandonaban el lugar, los dos guardias de confianza que custodiaban el portón los despidieron, celebrando las nuevas andanzas de la pareja de bandidos

-.-.-.-.

Víctor carraspeó y luego depositó una generosa cantidad de monedas en una mano que temblaba de codicia.

El traidor apretó el pago con ambas manos y salió del cuartel con sigilo, mientras el joven conde sonreía satisfecho

_-Sabía que alguno de mis informantes tarde o temprano descubriría algo….esta vez lo atraparemos_

Apretó con fuerza los puños, presentía que esta vez la dirección era la correcta

-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! ¡Dios mío, es el Caballero Negro!

La muchacha que lo descubrió en su fuga, estuvo a punto de soltar desaforados gritos, advirtiendo a todos su presencia, pero una manó ágil cubrió sus labios

El enmascarado la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios

-por favor no altere tan hermoso rostro, madeimoselle…-comentó retirando su mano, mientras con un guiño pícaro, tomaba una rosa de un florero cercano, para entregársela

-Una bella flor….para un hermosa mujer…-susurró en el tono más sensual que pudo lograr

-Ca…ba…lle…ro….negro…- la joven aceptó la flor con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, mientras la ágil figura alcanzaba el balcón y huía del lugar

-.-.-.-

-¡¿me puedes decir que fue eso? –preguntó su compañero, cuando él, tan campante volvió a su lado

-Una "salida caballerosa"… ¡¿algún problema con eso?

-Ahh….ahora me explico por qué te han denunciado menos veces que a mi…solo espero que esto no llegue a oídos de Rosalie… _¡¿cómo explicarle que fuiste tú? ¡no me lo creería!_

-Ni a los de Oscar…ella no entendería que fue simple…"estrategia de supervivencia"

Ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, ante la ocurrencia. Bernard lo miraba contento del cambio operado en su amigo, por experiencia propia sabía que era muy fácil sentirse arrogante y seguro de si mismo cuando la mujer que amas te corresponde

-Sabes una cosa, Bernard….extrañaré mucho este atuendo…

-Y yo te extrañaré a ti, amigo…pero dejemos los sentimentalismos para otra oportunidad,…la noche es joven y aun hay un par de sitios que debemos visitar…

-.-.-..

André y Bernard retornaban de sus andanzas a paso lento, su última noche había sido provechosa…y por primera vez Bernard había aceptado que André era bastante competente en el oficio de ladrón

Ya se veía a lo lejos su escondite y les extrañó el no ver a los guardias vigilando la entrada.

-¡valientes resguardos!... ¡apuesto a que ya están en el bar!... ¿nos les unimos?

-¡SHHH! –Bernard lo jaló al amparo de la oscura callejuela

Un leve movimiento en las sombras había capturado su atención.

André miró en la dirección indicada con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras Bernard cogía su catalejo y con el recorría el perímetro, deteniéndose especialmente en cada lugar lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a una persona. De inmediato pudo atisbar a un hombre parapetado tras una esquina.

Siguió buscando y halló a otros dos escondidos tras las columnas de la entrada. Probablemente, también habría algunos más dentro

-¡Diablos!... ¡encontraron nuestro refugio!

-¡¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

-Creo que no nos han visto y podemos retroceder….de todas formas mantén los ojos abiertos – advirtió Bernard

-Siempre lo hago

-.-.-.-.-

Un débil destello metálico en una de las ventanas de la callejuela, lo alertó y al instante su rostro se volvió pálido

-¡Bernard, estamos rodeados!

Antes de poder decir algo más, se escuchó el sonido del primer disparo

- ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!

Segundos después, certeros disparos segaron la vida de sus fieles monturas, haciendo que ambos rodaran al suelo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡ENTREGUENSE!... ¡ESTAN RODEADOS!...-la voz de Girodell resonó en el lugar

Desoyeron la advertencia y corrieron a resguardarse tras unas columnas cercanas, los disparos de advertencia venían por todas partes... aquello era una emboscada en toda regla.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Coronel Jarjayes!...-un joven cabo ingresó a la oficina de su oficial superior-… ¡acaban de informarnos que el capitán Girodell tiene rodeado al caballero negro, cerca del Palais Royal!

Oscar se levantó del sillón en un salto, Víctor no le había informado nada acerca de que planeara algo para esa noche.

Reunió a un grupo reducido de guardias y enfiló hacia el lugar…deseaba llegar a tiempo de evitar que Víctor convirtiera al héroe de los pobres en un mártir

.-.-.-.-.

-Son demasiados, André...tenían todo preparado

-No será fácil salir de esta…- dijo André mientras se aseguraba de que sus pistolas estuvieran cargadas y listas-….debemos abrirnos paso hacia adelante

-¡¿Estás loco?...¡¿cómo se te ocurre eso? - Bernard negó con la cabeza - …nuestra única posibilidad es intentar seguir retrocediendo…¡la calle esta despejada!

-La mayoría de los tipos que vimos en la entrada se han desplazado a los flancos…y el grupo más numeroso esta escondido a nuestras espaldas, en el momento justo nos cerrarán la salida

-¿Los viste?...yo no veo nada…-dijo Bernard, mientras intentaba confirmar lo que André decía con su catalejo

-No necesito hacerlo… ¿olvidas que he estudiado durante años las estrategias de los militares?

Bernard asintió, André sabía de lo que hablaba

-¡DEPONGAN LAS ARMAS,…ENTREGUENSE Y TENDRÁN UN JUICIO JUSTO! – la voz de Girodell se volvió a escuchar

-Si, claro – replicó Bernard con ironía

-Tenemos que seguir adelante….es lo que menos esperan….-explicó André-….si conseguimos llegar al Palais Royal, podremos escondernos en los burladeros o perdernos por cualquiera de los túneles secretos

Bernard asintió, no hacía falta pensarlo mucho, incluso si fallaban, la perspectiva de morir en una balacera era mejor que el pasar el resto de la vida en prisión o ser ahorcado después de recibir los mimos de un torturador

Mientras André en silencio, se despidió de sus seres queridos

_-__Espero que esto no te traiga demasiados problemas, abuela…y sepas que te quiero_….-suspiró y la imagen de Oscar vino a su mente_ -….espero que entiendas esto y me perdones…siempre te amaré, Oscar... _

-¡¿Listo? – preguntó Bernard

-¡Listo!... ¡Ahora o nunca!

-.-.-.-.-

Al principio Girodell pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada….pero no,… las presas que consideraba seguras, estaban intentando huir

-¡DEMONIOS!

La reacción no se hizo esperar, los rifles de la guardia tronaron con furia mientras dos oscuras figuras intentaban desesperadamente llegar a buen resguardo

-.-.-.-

-Mis hombres todavía están rastreando lo el edificio, pero me temo que el Caballero Negro ha huido otra vez, Oscar

Informó Víctor, a la recién llegada, evitando mirarla a los ojos presa de una infinita vergüenza

-…pido disculpas por mi ineptitud…

-.-.-.-.

Las primeras luces de la mañana iluminaron la fachada del Palais Royal.

Numerosos guardias aun seguían buscando al bandido más famoso de Paris, por los intrincados pasillos, pese a la protesta que había mandado por escrito el ilustre dueño de la propiedad

Con la luz del nuevo día era más fácil percatarse de las señas que había dejado en su intrépida fuga

_-Pese a lo que dijo, no considero que Girodell haya pecado de inepto…solo se dio de lleno con alguien lo suficientemente listo como para no caer en su celada__ –_pensaba Oscar mientras con todos sus sentidos alerta, revisaba uno de los depósitos subterráneos-…_y los guardias no han sido lo suficientemente pacientes_

Había fingido no percatarse de la presencia de una puerta disimulada tras un estante de la cava, pero era plenamente consciente de que alguien estaba escondido en el lugar….aguardó hasta que estuviera lo bastante cerca como para no fallar en su ataque….

En el momento justo, desenvainó la espada, abrió la puerta y con la agilidad de un gato, puso el filo de la hoja casi rozando el pecho del oculto personaje

-¡Caballero negro, date preso! – lo intimó a rendirse

-¡WOW!...debería saber…. que solo tú…. podrías atraparme…-balbuceó débilmente, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa confiada

-…pero qué diablos….¡¿André?...-preguntó al reconocer la voz

Oscar contempló atónita la alta y oscura figura

-lo…lo siento… - musitó con dificultad

-Pero…como….

Repentinamente el rostro oculto tras la máscara se contrajo en un gesto de dolor y antes de que pudiese explicar lo sucedido…cayó al suelo como un pesado fardo.

-¡ANDRÉEE!

Oscar dejó caer la espada y se inclinó sobre él, lo abrazó con desesperación, estremeciéndose al darse cuenta de que tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre víctima de un balazo

André entreabrió los ojos

-Lo…siento….no quería que las cosas fueran…de esta forma…- Levantó la mano intentando acariciar su mejilla, pero las fuerzas le faltaron

-André….por favor no te muevas,…-exclamó con desesperación, mientras escuchaba el ruido de botas acercándose al lugar-….mantén tus fuerzas….yo…yo te sacaré de aquí

André intentó decir algo más, pero solo un suspiro corto salió de sus labios, antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia

-.-.-.-.-..

**Notas**

-Como siempre digo, creo que ya tocamos fondo y nada más malo puede llegar a pasar (sobre todo considerando lo que pasa en el ánime por estas fechas) aunque no prometo nada ;)

-Ya sé que me llegarán tomatazos y amenazas virtuales, :) aun recuerdo un review con la amenaza de una pedrada real ;)

-¡Bye!...Nos leemos pronto (espero) en el capítulo final


	4. Buscando nuestro destino 1

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda

**Buscando nuestro destino**

-¡André!….-Oscar lo llamaba con desesperación

André entreabrió los ojos, no enfocaba con claridad pues las fuerzas le faltaban, pero intentó de alguna forma justificarse

-…lo…siento, Oscar…..no quería que las cosas fueran…de esta forma…

-André….por favor no digas nada….no te muevas,…-exclamó Oscar con desesperación, sujetando la herida del pecho, la cual perdía sangre, dramática e irreversiblemente

-Oscar... gra…cias…gracias…por... por…

-No,….André….¡calla!

André intentaba despedirse, ella lo sabía y no quería que lo hiciera, se negaba vehementemente a perderlo

-¡no digas nada!...ya podremos hablar cuando salgamos de aquí y te vea un médico….- los ojos de Oscar se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía la mano del amor de su vida perder las fuerzas-…¡mantén tus fuerzas!

_-La herida es grave….creo que voy… a morir…pero no quiero….no ahora…_

André intentó incorporarse y decir algo, pero una mueca de dolor surcó sus labios, torciéndolos, apretándolos… para después solo soltar un gemido corto, antes de sumergirse en la completa inconsciencia

-André… -Oscar lo sacudió con fuerza tratando inútilmente de hacerlo reaccionar -….Andréeee…

-.-.-.-.-.

Oscar quería gritar ¡pedir ayuda!, ¡suplicarle que no la dejara sola!…pero el sonido de botas acercándose calló las voces desesperadas antes de que pudiesen aflorar, estaba consciente de lo que ese sonido significaba….

Lo reclinó suavemente, apoyándolo en el frío muro del depósito

Se puso de pié y la resolución brilló en sus ojos

-…aguanta…yo te sacaré de aquí…

Acarició el mango de su sable, estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba lista a hacer frente a quien intentara ponerse en su camino, nada la amedrentaría, iba a salvar a André de la muerte o morir con él, no existía más opción

-Resiste un poco…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Comandante!...

Víctor se precipitó hacia ella, pasando por alto el protocolo, las manchas de sangre en su pecho le hacían temer lo peor

-¡Oscar!...- la asió con fuerza de los brazos-… ¡¿estás herida?...

Oscar no respondió, fue entonces que todos notaron el cuerpo de André a pocos metros, apoyado en la pared

-¡EL CABALLERO NEGRO!...-Los guardias hicieron amago de ir a prenderle

-¡NO!... ¡DETÉNGANSE!...

En un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre ellos, que se detuvieron en seco amedrentados por la mirada llena de dolor y furia insospechada, en los ojos de su comandante

Víctor estaba perplejo y no era el único…todos la miraban desconcertados

-¡El no es el caballero negro!...es…es….es mi sirviente….

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Girodel.

Oscar se arrodillo al lado del herido y le quitó el antifaz. Una idea desesperada había surgido en su mente y pensaba ponerla en práctica

-Es André…

Sin importarle en absoluto la presencia de sus hombres, acomodó nerviosamente los cabellos del herido

-….fue idea mía el hacerle pasar por el Caballero Negro, para… ¡para atraer al verdadero a una trampa!…-explicó con voz que intentó fuera firme-…. ¡USTEDES LO CONFUNDIERON!…

-¡Coronel, Jarjayes!….-Girodel se acercó molesto por la "explicación" sin pies ni cabeza que ella intentaba dar y celoso por la forma en que lo "asistía" -… ¡NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS TENÍA CONOCIMIENTO DE ESE PLAN!

-GIRODEL…¡¿TIENES EL VALOR DE CONTRADECIRME?...-Oscar se irguió ante él dispuesta a no aguantar la menor provocación-… ¡ESTE ASUNTO YA ESTA EXPLICADO!…-exclamó fuera de sí-…..pero si de todas formas quieres apresar a un hombre, que está desarmado y herido….-desenvainó su espada-…. ¡primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Víctor carraspeó, para él no era extraño ver a esa mujer retándolo, incluso se podía decir que la había conocido de esta forma, pero en esta ocasión… su mirada revelaba que en ella estaba despierto por completo el instinto asesino

-.-.-.-.-

Verla dispuesta a todo por defenderlo, lo hirió de una manera que él jamás pensó que pudiera ser herido, una mezcla de furia y celos bullía en su interior, pero como era usual, intentó mantener la imagen de hombre sereno y gentil

-Enfunde su espada, coronel…- sonrió y adoptó una actitud despreocupada -…usted esta al mando…

-.-.-.-..-

En silencio sus hombres le ayudaron a subirlo a su cabalgadura, asegurándolo lo mejor que pudieron.

-Ya esta listo, comandante….puede llevárselo…-Víctor sonrió de costado-…espero que se salve

Oscar asintió, apretó contra sí el cuerpo de André y alentó al caballo a galope, nada le importaba en esos momentos, nada más que salvarlo

Víctor la vio alejarse impasible

_-…por hoy dejaré que cuides de tu….herido…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cara del doctor que revisaba a André denotaba preocupación, la herida no era demasiado grave…pero el herido había perdido mucha sangre….tal vez demasiada…

Cuando hubo terminado con la curación, se dirigió a la mujer que lo había traído, la esposa, según su supuso

-Por un milagro la bala no ha dañado órganos esenciales…-explicó mientras se secaba las manos-…..pero….ha perdido demasiada sangre...

-Quiere decir que…

-No lo sé…. si llegamos a controlar la infección y la fiebre….-se detuvo antes de dar falsas esperanzas-….lo siento, señora….en este momento no puedo asegurar nada….solo resta esperar...

-.-.-.-.-

-Capitán Girodel lo están esperando…– un asistente lo invitó a pasar

Víctor se puso de pie, respiró hondo y tratando de mostrar seguridad caminó hasta la puerta de la sala

-.-.-.-.-.

Desde el centro de la sala, saludó militarmente a los oficiales allí reunidos

-Tome asiento Capitán – indicó el general Bouillé…-Antes de comenzar es mi deber informarle que esta audiencia tiene el deber de investigar los eventos ocurridos en el Palais royal…sobre todo lo referente a la supuesta captura del caballero negro…

Girodel carraspeó, intentando controlar su nerviosismo y comenzó con su informe

-.-.-.-.-..-

Los rumores eran algo habitual en Versalles, por lo que la reina estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a los nobles a su paso cuchicheando como si se estuvieran contando algo de lo que ella no tenía que enterarse

-Dicen que ella aseguró que todo era un plan para capturar al caballero negro ¿pueden creerlo?

-nadie estaba informado…yo creo que solo lo dijo para salvar a su… ¡ustedes me entienden!

-Y no es la primera vez…yo estuve presente cuando hace unos años ofreció su propia vida, para salvarlo de la condena a muerte de su majestad Luis XV

-¡no puedo creerlo!... ¿piensan que su relación es tan antigua?

-¡No me extrañaría!...

-¡JA!...siempre se paseándose por los corredores de Versalles con ese aire tan digno y distante… ¡menuda furcia resultó ser!… ¡pobre conde Girodel!

-Apuesto a ahora que tendrá que ponerse de costado para pasar por los corredores estrechos

Las risillas secundaron tal afirmación, los comentarios subían de tono, todos ansiaban conocer los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

_-¡Ridículos!...hacen como si quisieran que nadie se enterara, pero hablan de una forma… ¡que solo un sordo podría ignorarlos!_…- pensó María Antonieta con desdén

Los rumores la siguieron durante todo su camino por los corredores de palacio

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Oscar miraba por la ventana de la humilde morada, la lluvia que caía sin parar…

_-¿Dios, por qué?...por qué quieres quitármelo…-_pensaba tristemente, mirando el oscuro cielo tormentoso, que de vez en cuando era iluminado por un rayo.

Rosalie con una mano sobre su hombro, la acompañaba en silencio. La incertidumbre acerca del destino de André, la tenía también al borde de la desesperación

-Él es fuerte…estoy segura de que saldrá de esta…- Rosalie mintió respecto a su "seguridad", pero no sabía qué más decirle.

-Debe restablecerse… –Indicó Oscar, volteando la cabeza hacia el hombre que yacía en la cama, con el rostro tenso, pálido, cubierto de sudor

Volvió al lado de la cama del herido, no había nadie más en el cuarto. Sólo ellas dos. Bernard había salido a buscar algunos remedios recetados por el doctor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo malo de los rumores es que no se detienen en los corredores

-En estos momentos, más que nunca,….necesitamos la lealtad y el compromiso de los oficiales…-expresó el coronel Sergè-…la actitud de Lady Oscar no es….

- ¡UN MOMENTO!

La reina María Antonieta advertida de que una reunión del consejo estaba reunida para tratar el "asunto Jarjayes", ingresó como una tromba

-… ¡todos hablan como si dudaran de la lealtad de Lady Oscar y no lo permitiré!… ¡Ella ha arriesgado la vida por nuestra seguridad incontables veces!...-exclamó con furia, encarando a los oficiales presentes-... ¡ASÍ QUE LES ORDENO QUE SE ABSTENGAN DE FORMAR INSIDIAS CON RESPECTO A ELLA!... ¡NO EN MI PRESENCIA!

- ¡Querida, por favor!... – el rey que la había seguido para impedir un escándalo, tímidamente llamó su atención - …asuntos como este no nos competen directamente, te suplico que mantengas la calma y dejemos que el consejo se haga cargo

-Vuestra Majestad…ninguno de los presentes tiene la intención de perjudicar la honra de Lady Oscar…-aclaró Bouillé -… solo buscamos la mejor salida a este enojoso asunto…

María Antonieta a regañadientes, acató el deseo de su marido y lo acompañó a su salita privada, reprimiendo las ganas de mandar a todo ese conjunto de oficiales de escritorio a la frontera más lejana de su reino

-.-.-.-.-

Rosalie y Bernard caminaban nerviosamente de un lado a otro, la tormenta arreciaba, lo mismo que la fiebre… pero eso no era lo único que los preocupaba.

-Ha pasado toda la noche junto a su lecho, Rosalie…si sigue así, enfermará ella también…-comentó Bernard casi en un susurro, para después acudir a su lado

-Debe comer algo, Lady Oscar... – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo en ese momento que había juzgado muy mal a aquella mujer

Oscar no se inmutó. No tenía ganas de comer…no tenía ganas de nada…ni siquiera de vivir, si él no abría los ojos.

Rosalie suspiró y arregló un lecho en el cuarto del lado, pensando que al menos podría tratar de hacer que durmiera un poco

-Ya han pasado muchas horas…trata de descansar un poco.

Oscar sacudió la cabeza.

-Oscar….

-¡No!

-Yo lo cuidaré…te despertaré si pasa algo

-¡NO!

Rosalie suspiró derrotada… aquella sería una noche muy larga, fue a la estufa y preparó algo de té.

-.-.-.-.-.

Era el segundo día…André no despertaba y la fiebre no daba trazas de ceder. Oscar estaba desesperada, sentía que estaba por perderlo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

- Perdóname André… perdóname por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa… por todo lo que te hice sufrir,… por las veces que… ¡Dios!... ¡ tú lo sabías!… ¡sabías lo que sentía por Fersen!.. –no pudo proseguir, su voz se quebró, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos

- ¡¿Por qué seguiste queriéndome, cuando te di tantos motivos para odiarme y despreciarme?_ …-_ Rendida dejó caer su cabeza en el lecho. -… ¡Te amo, André!... ¡no me dejes!

Esperaba que él la escuchara y luchara por su vida…era su última esperanza,…se negaba a creer que su destino fuera el amarse sólo por una noche…porque si fuese así…todos los amaneceres siguientes parecerían una burla

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban y la fiebre no cedía

_-André, mi amigo…mi sombra…mi querido "bueno para nada"…-_Oscar acarició la frente perlada en sudor, muestra clara de su lucha por la vida

Tomó sus manos cuya frialdad contrastaba con el ardor de su rostro

- André_…_ -Apretó su mano con fuerza, intentando retenerlo a su lado, intentando infundirle un poco de calor.

Pero no lo consiguió….¡no lo conseguía!

-…. aún nos falta mucho por recorrer….nos faltan muchas aventuras por vivir… -Dijo con una angustia indescriptible.-… Me dijiste que nos iríamos lejos de aquí…prometiste casarte conmigo… no puedes romper tu promesa... ¡No puedes dejarme sola!...- su voz se quebró

El corazón de Rosalie dio un vuelco viendo a su amiga desfallecer en el piso, puesto que sus piernas ya no podían aguantarla

-¡Oscar!...-se arrodilló a su lado, la protegió en su abrazo, y dejó que las lágrimas de ambas fluyeran libremente

Por primera vez en su vida la sentía estremecerse, la sentía…débil….estaba segura que si André no sobrevivía, su amiga tampoco querría seguir en este mundo.

-.-.-.-

Las horas hicieron su paso inexorable, la noche estaba avanzada, cuando unos ligeros toques en la puerta llamaron su atención

-¡Oscar! – Rosalie llamó la atención de su amiga -…creo que llaman a la puerta… ¿Quién podrá ser?

-¿No será Bernard?

-No, él tiene llave

Oscar se acercó a la puerta y trató ver de quien se trataba a través de una pequeña rendija, pero la semioscuridad del pasillo no la ayudaba

-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Tienen que estar aquí…-_Insistió nuevamente, pero esta vez golpeó con más fuerza la desvencijada puerta

Al no recibir respuesta, intentó abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa esta cedió con facilidad

Entró al lugar y ayudado por el poco de luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas avanzó por el aparentemente desierto cuarto.

Notó de inmediato que uno de los cuartos estaba iluminado, hacia allá se dirigía cuando el peso de un cuerpo lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Será mejor que no se mueva! – su atacante lo sujetó del cuello y el brillo de una daga fulguró muy cerca de su rostro, estableciendo que aquella era una amenaza muy real

-Quieres soltarme...Oscar

-¡Girodel!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Liberado Girodel se apresuró a exponer el motivo de su presencia en aquella humilde morada

-Siento comunicarte esto, Oscar…pero la forma en que nos ocupamos del "caballero negro", fue tratada en el consejo….-explicó en tono neutro-…Yo intenté explicar el asunto de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste conmigo, pero Bouillé está pidiendo una investigación al respecto

Oscar apretó los puños

-¿Entiendes lo que podría pasar si descubren lo que en realidad paso?

-Lo entiendo, Girodel

-¡Yo pude oponerme a este despropósito, Oscar!…incluso ahora aun estoy a tiempo de denunciar a tu…sirviente

-lo tengo claro, Víctor…agradezco tu lealtad

-No fue lealtad, Oscar…solo protegía la reputación de mi futura esposa

-Víctor…

-Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, Oscar…nada… -dijo remarcando las palabras antes de salir de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del tercer día irrumpió por la ventana, pese a su tozudez Oscar ya no podía tenerse en pie, Rosalie la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró al camastro que tenía preparado en el cuarto del lado.

La cubrió con las sábanas y permaneció a su lado el tiempo necesario para verla caer en un sueño profundo

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

En su informe Girodel había intentado expresar lo ocurrido de la forma en la cual Oscar se lo había explicado, pero el asunto no estaba nada claro. Lo peor era que su ausencia injustificada aumentaba las voces en su contra

-¡General Jarjayes!,…

Bouillé se dirigió al padre de Oscar, quien había sido convocado ante la imposibilidad de dar con ella

- ….no me corresponde inmiscuirme en la vida privada de su hija,…pero sí esto afecta al prestigio de la guardia real,…

-¡General Bouillé!... si usted esta insinuando que….

-Yo no insinúo nada,…solo le hago saber que los rumores que corren por palacio dañan el prestigio no solo de la familia Jarjayes, si no de toda la guardia real…

¡Prestigio dañado! la sola mención de esa frase estuvo a punto de hacer que la vena de su sien estallara, ¡tanto esfuerzo!, ¡tantas generaciones manteniendo su nombre impoluto! Todo estaba a punto de perderse por un desliz de su rebelde hija

-Es por demás decir que Lady Oscar cuenta con la completa deferencia de sus majestades… ¡pero eso no le da carta blanca para ausentarse de su puesto!...menos para cuidar de su…"amigo de la infancia"….-indicó Bouillé fríamente

No le agradaba tratar algo así con un oficial, máxime hacerlo con un amigo tan entrañable, pero se veía obligado por las circunstancias

-¡General Bouillé!...-Jarjayes lo cortó de plano-…esas acotaciones son completamente innecesarias…tengo plena consciencia de las faltas cometidas por mi hija... ¡Y SABRÉ CASTIGARLA COMO ES DEBIDO!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Acaso había pasado solo un par de horas desde que cayera rendida en el lecho, pero Oscar abrió los ojos. Le tomó un instante recordar dónde y por qué estaba en ese cuarto…en cuanto lo hizo, inmediatamente se puso de pie y volvió a donde André dormía

-Oscar,….buenas noticias….-Rosalie la recibió con un alegre semblante -…el doctor pasó por aquí,…la fiebre esta cediendo…

Oscar no pudo evitar el sonreír, aquellas noticias la llenaban de esperanza, se acercó al lecho, puso el dorso de la mano en su mejilla y en su frente para comprobar su temperatura, patentizando lo dicho por su amiga, la fiebre había bajado….después sus manos descendieron, delineando su rostro,…por unos momentos creyó sentirlo estremecerse con su toque…por un instante se ilusionó con que despertara…

-Preparé un poco sopa, Oscar…-la voz de Rosalie la sacó de su momentánea ensoñación

-Se la daré enseguida

Se acomodó a un lado de la cama y ayudada por Rosalie comenzaron a alimentarlo

Pese a la semiinconsciencia, André tomaba el alimento que cuchara a cuchara, Oscar le ofrecía, el optimismo con respecto a su recuperación iba en aumento

-.-.-.-.-

-Casi se comió todo- expresó Oscar con satisfacción

-Entonces es el momento de que también tú comas algo…

Rosalie iba hacia la cocina, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso...

-Señor Conde…-Rosalie lo reconoció de inmediato e intentó detenerlo-…Por favor, señor….usted no puede…

Sus esfuerzos resultaron infructuosos

-¡ASÍ QUE ES AQUÍ DONDE HAN VENIDO A ESCONDERSE!

Oscar se volvió y se puso inmediatamente de pie al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¿PARA ESTO HAS TRAICIONADO MI CONFIANZA?...PARA SERVIR DE ENFERMERA A ESTE VAGABUNDO QUE UN MALDITO DÍA ACOGÍ BAJO MI TECHO – inquirió secamente el general Jarjayes

Oscar trató de acercársele, pero él le dio un golpe que le hizo perder la poca estabilidad que conseguía mantener, después de tantos días de vigilia

-¡GENERAL JARJAYES, DÉJELA! – Bernard entró al lugar intentando calmar al furibundo militar

-¡HAN ENSUCIADO MI NOMBRE!...- ofuscado por la ira desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto

–Padre…yo creo que…

Jarjayes entrecerró los ojos

–¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE CREAS, OSCAR!…

-¡No tienes que repetírmelo, padre!...¡LO SE!, ¡a ti nunca te importado lo que yo pienso! – contraatacó perdiendo los estribos

-… ¡DEBEN SER CASTIGADOS!

-André no puede defenderse…-dijo Oscar, deteniendo en su paso-…. ¡SI QUIERES ARREGLAR CUENTAS CON ALGUIEN, SERÁ CONMIGO!

-.-.-.-.-.

André escuchaba la voz de Oscar como entre los ecos de una pesadilla….¿por qué sonaba tan exaltada?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo….le dolía hasta respirar, pero todo eso carecía de importancia,…solo deseaba reaccionar… solo quería ver si ella estaba bien.

Su mente reproducía las imágenes de la emboscada, los disparos, la sangre…todo mezclado con la voz de Oscar llamándolo con desesperación

-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿ESTAS TRATANDO DE RETAR A TU PADRE?….-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-… ¡LA PRESENCIA DE UN TRAIDOR EN MI FAMILIA NO SERÁ ACEPTADA!

-¡General, cálmese! –Bernard jaló su brazo intentando detenerlo

-¡QUÍTAME LA MANO DE ENCIMA, ESTÚPIDO! – giró ágilmente y tomando al muchacho por sorpresa descargó su furia en él con un violento golpe

-.-.-.-.-

_-Oscar….¿donde estás?...¿quienes están aquí?...¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?... _

Pese a su desesperación, André no conseguía que aquellos pensamientos se trocaran en sonidos audibles

Todo estaba tan oscuro, no podía abrir los ojos, estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

_-Oscar…_

-.-.-.-.

-¡Bernard! - La voz de Rosalie no fue más que un susurro.

-¡IMPERTINENTE!…–el general lo miró con desprecio

Rosalie fue en el auxilio de Bernard que estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por el rostro contraído de dolor, Jarjayes estaba descontrolado, como nunca había estado en todos sus años de vida

Oscar lo miró con altivez

-¡Eres mi hija…pero ni siquiera eso me hará perdonarte!... -Jarjayes se acercó a Oscar, dispuesto a acabar con su vida

-No, padre… tú no puedes hacer eso...

-Es demasiado tarde para todos….

Oscar estaba desarmada, lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger a André con su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos, esperando el ataque mortal. 

-¡NOOOOO!

Un desgarrado grito, lleno de angustia y dolor inundó la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón se paralizó,….no podía creerlo….volteó para ver el rostro de quien la abrazaba protectoramente,…la persona cuyo brazo se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del arma, en un vano intento de contener el ataque…la persona cuya sangre se confundía con la suya.

_-André… _

Nadie se dio cuenta ni cómo, ni cuando, André había logrado incorporarse abrazar a Oscar por la espalda y frenar en cierta forma el ataque interponiendo el brazo…

-.-.-.-..-

Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente debido al reciente esfuerzo, sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse por completo….

André sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho y en el brazo que había servido de escudo a su amada,…pero mientras tuviera vida no permitiría que nada le ocurriera

- No…no le hará más…daño...no…lo…permitiré… - declaró André en un doloroso susurro, sin apartar los ojos del viejo general, con una mirada tan fría que lo petrificó

René Jarjayes sintió desacelerar su pulso….

Ver como aquel hombre sostenía a su hija, verlos a ambos heridos por su propia mano, movió algo dentro de él…lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada cambiando sus figuras….cambiándolas por las de aquellos niños traviesos e inseparables… los vio juntos,… abrazados en silencio,…esperando tal vez un nuevo ataque,…esperando tal vez morir juntos….

_-.-.-.-.-_

_-Que es lo que acabo de hacer…._

Bajó los ojos,…había herido a la persona más importante de vida….carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre….la misma sangre que ahora manchaba sus manos

…. sintió que estaba despertando...

…..sintió la culpabilidad….

…..sintió….miedo…

Volvió a verla,…estaba aferrada a él,…negándose a mirarlo…

-No tenías el derecho de hacerme esto André…. no tenías derecho. ….no tenías ningún derecho de hacer que se enamorara de ti…no debiste hacerlo….- la desesperación hizo fácil presa de él -….¡DEVUELVEMELA!

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y dejó la espada caer, aquello era demasiado para soportarlo. Sintió sus ojos arder y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro,…..deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese mismo momento….

Salió de aquella casa con la certeza de que nadie lo seguiría

-.-.-.-.-

-¿estas…bien?...-preguntó André con preocupación al ver la herida de Oscar

-¿Por qué? ….

La voz de Oscar sonaba débil y sus ojos reflejaban su miedo, no por ella…su herida grave o no, no le importaba, no al ver correr nuevamente la sangre de André

-…..¡¿Por qué…. te interpusiste?...

- no me arrepiento… -André respiraba con dificultad, pero intentó mostrarse tranquilo-…_es mejor que esto me haya ocurrido a mi…_

-llamaré al médico….ustedes quédense tranquilos…-indicó Rosalie.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo callar….no se si salga vivo de esta…-declaró André

-No digas eso…por favor...-Oscar acortó la distancia y un pequeño beso se produjo.

Rosalie y Bernard los miraron estupefactos, llorando…sin aceptar que esa podría ser una despedida.

La pareja se separó, los ojos de André se entrecerraban

-André,….. -Oscar tomó su rostro entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente-….escúchame bien….siempre has…. hecho lo que yo te he pedido…- no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas -….hoy te pido….¡no!...te ordeno que te quedes a mi lado….¡saldremos de esta…. juntos! ¿lo has escuchado?...

André sonrió débilmente, susurró algo ininteligible y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el lecho.

Una mueca de dolor surcó los labios de Oscar, torciéndolos antes de seguir el mismo camino de André, desvaneciéndose a su lado

-.-.-.-.-


	5. Buscando nuestro destino 2

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda

**Buscando nuestro destino (segunda parte)**

El general caminaba con suma lentitud por la calle, ignorando el espectáculo que daba a su paso, el rostro contraído y la guerrera salpicada de sangre.

Escuchó un estruendo sobre él, un trueno,…había llovido toda la semana y posiblemente también lo haría ese día

Otro estruendo, seguido de pequeñas gotas confirmó su suposición…apretó los puños, pero no aceleró el paso, era como si la naturaleza misma pudiera sentir su dolor y lo acompañara.

El ruido de cascos lo alertó, levantó la mirada, trató de enfocar, pero sea por las gotas de lluvia o por las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos, no veía bien.

-¡GENERAL JARJAYES!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Girodel junto a algunos de sus soldados, alertado por las noticias acerca del ánimo del patriarca de los Jarjayes, le había dado alcance

- Girodel,….me seguiste… no me sorprende….-dijo con una mueca en el rostro

De un salto bajó de su caballo, preocupado por su actitud

-General, sé que usted tiene toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadado con su hija…pero…

Girodel reparó en las manchas que la incipiente lluvia aun no había borrado

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?...-preguntó con el temor reflejado en la voz…..¡¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

-yo…yo….

Jarjayes no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo pasado

-….ellos se aman, Girodel….lo he visto… ellos se aman...

No debía llorar, no por una cosa así, pero no podía evitarlo

-Vi a mi hija dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para defenderlo,…los dos estaban dispuestos a hacer frente al escándalo, al deshonor,….incluso a la muerte…yo vi…

-¡General!...

-Yo estaba desesperado, Girodel….y un hombre desesperado es capaz de cualquier cosa….

Sentía que sus fuerzas le fallaban…morir en ese mismo instante, sonaba muy bien para él.

-…te aseguro que no quise hacerlo….yo no quería…

-Perdone mi brusquedad, general…pero necesito saber qué es lo que hizo con ellos…-exclamó el militar temiendo lo peor

-Mi hija ya no está, Girodel…la perdí… -dijo mirando sus manos, las cuales a sus ojos seguían manchadas de sangre

-¡Silencio!...¡No puede ser!...¡Usted no podría!….¡NO!

El general bajó la cabeza, era como si todos los años se le vinieran encima de golpe….se sintió viejo y sin fuerzas

-Yo lo hice….

El asombro asomó visiblemente a la cara del joven conde, guardó silencio por un largo rato, no sabiendo como reaccionar.

-¡ESCOLTENLO A LAS BARRACAS! – ordenó finalmente, a tiempo de separarse del grupo

-.-.-.-.

- Vuestra Majestad,…. traigo noticias que usted debe saber….noticias infaustas – Indicó una de las damas de la corte ingresando velozmente a las habitaciones de la reina

- …¡es una desgracia, mi señora…..una desgracia! – comentaba mientras daba la reverencia protocolaria

- ¡¿Qué está diciendo, amiga mía?...¡explíquese bien, lo ordeno!... ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-La noticia no esta confirmada, vuestra alteza….pero si usted viera las trazas del pobre General Jarjayes…no lo dudaría…es una desgracia….una persona tan joven, no se merecía un destino así

_-¡Oscar!_

El corazón de María Antonieta sufrió un vuelco, se sentó en una butaca cercana, esperando escuchar las nuevas

-Se que la noticia la afectará mucho…y no sé como decírselo, vuestra alteza….pero…pero…

-Pero ¡¿qué? Lady Bayonne…¡dígalo de una vez!...¡nos tiene a todos alarmados! -la increpó el conde de Mercy

-Todos dicen que el General Jarjayes ejecutó a su hija – exclamó a boca de jarro

-No… no puede ser

La reina estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. Todos quedaron en silencio, consternados por la noticia

-Conde Mercy….

María Antonieta llamó a su lado al más leal de sus consejeros

-Por favor vaya a confirmar personalmente el hecho…-pidió con voz temblorosa

- A la orden, vuestra majestad – respondió el conde Mercy que también estaba visiblemente afectado por la noticia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Girodel retornaba lentamente a palacio, los había visto, heridos, pero aun vivos y juntos…

No sabía lo que iba a pasar en las siguientes horas

No sabía si sobrevivirían, pero lo que sí sabía, era que para él era demasiado tarde

_-Fue un error pensar que podría tenerla,…. sólo me engañé a mí mismo…. al final, como siempre, el__los están juntos,…ese es su destino_

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de la realidad

_-….no se puede nadar contra corriente…. nuestro noviazgo jamás tuvo un futuro_

-¡Conde Girodel!

La voz ansiosa del conde Mercy lo volvió a la realidad

-.-.-.-..-

En el despacho privado de la reina, el conde de Mercy dio la vuelta a la butaca. Quedando frente a él

-Este asunto es muy delicado, Girodel…-comentó el conde Mercy-….el ataque por parte de su mismo padre,…¡a los ojos de todos ha confirmado la veracidad de las acusaciones!

Girodel entrecerró los ojos

-¿Usted lo cree asi?

-No importa lo que yo crea…importa la opinión de los demás….y a los ojos de todos solo habrá dos opciones…Oscar esta en lo cierto y su padre es culpable de atacar a un oficial de la guardia Real, con todo lo que esto conlleva o…

Se acercó al ventanal de la oficina, contemplando el paisaje tormentoso

-…o…usted y ella son culpables de ayudar en la evasión de un fugitivo peligroso

-No existen pruebas...yo me mantendré firme en mi declaración…-dijo Girodel con voz seca-…no por mi,…lo haré porque es mi deber precautelar su honor

-Entiendo sus razones, Girodel,….pero en este momento,….hablando políticamente, no podemos dar señales de debilidad.

-me niego a suponer que después de tantos años de servicio leal a la corona…vayan a dejarla sola…

-Entienda que ni siquiera el apoyo incondicional de la reina podría dejarla salir indemne de todo esto…

Girodel tosió, aquella era una situación muy incómoda. Sucediese lo que sucediese, parecía que el destino de Oscar y su padre estaba echado

-Debe existir alguna salida honrosa…tanto para Oscar como para el general…solo debemos buscarla…-indicó Girodel, quien no perdía la calma porque poseía un dominio absoluto de sí mismo

Mercy lo comprendió así y se sintió satisfecho.

-Yo tampoco querría que ella sobreviviera solo para enfrentar un tribunal, Girodel…

-.-.-.-..-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sacerdote llevaba a cabo los ritos propios de aquel funeral, mientras el general Jarjayes, respiraba profundamente, tratando de controlarse

Un remolino de emociones en su interior, le desgarraban…emociones que nunca podría expresar su cara

_-Te he perdido…y jamás me perdonaré el no haberte dicho nunca todo lo merecías oír…el remordimiento me quema…. y temo que será eterno…_

La ceremonia terminó y los presentes se retiraron en silencio, solo algunos se atrevieron a cercarse a la familia a presentarle sus pésames, la situación era extraña e incómoda para todos

Su esposa e hijas, tomaron prontamente un coche que las sacara del lugar, dejándolo, solo frente a la lápida

_Coronel Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes_

_(1755-1787)_

_-los sueños que tenía con respecto a lo que era tu destino, yacen en este lugar_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tres meses después, el Duncan, un magnífico yate, recién salido del astillero, maniobraba de regreso al puerto de Cherbourg, situado en la región de Normandía

El viaje de un par de semanas, por el canal de la Mancha, le había servido de prueba, antes de emprender su primer viaje al nuevo mundo

En la cubierta dos marineros, seguían con agilidad las órdenes impartidas por el capitán del navío, un vasco cuyas facciones denotaban valor y bondad.

-¡Rimbaud!….¡Verlaine!….¡francesitos canijos!...si siguen trabajando así…consideraré seriamente ponerlos en la nómina permanente…-exclamó acompañando su comentario con una sonora risotada

Los marineros aludidos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y continuaron con su labor

_-.-.-.-._

-En cualquier momento veremos llegar el barco – Comentó Bernard.

-Me alegra que el tiempo haya mejorado – dijo Rosalie -… sinceramente, la abuela ya no está para estos afanes

Distraídamente dirigió la mirada hacia la anciana que sentada unos metros atrás, observaba el horizonte con creciente ansiedad

-Por cierto, ¿ya le entregaste los documentos necesarios?

-Si,…lo tiene todo a buen resguardo

-Fue muy rápido

-Todo fue por cuenta del conde Mercy….desearía que hubieran más personas como él, en los puestos de gobierno

-Por supuesto.

Bernard iba a hacer alguna otra observación, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire en el momento que el silbato del puerto empezó a sonar

-¡Es el Duncan!...- gritó Rosalie

-.-.-.-.-.

"Rimbaud" y "Verlaine", bajaron del bote que los acercó al muelle y se dirigieron hacia ellos

Los dos marinos notaron cierto desconcierto en la mirada de ambos y cayeron en la cuenta de la indumentaria que llevaban.

Los dos vestían casi igual, sus antiguas ropas habían sido cambiadas por sencillas camisa de lino blanco, chalecos para protegerlos del frío, pantalones oscuros y botas negras

Sonrieron, se miraron entre sí y como ya se había hecho costumbre no necesitaron decirse nada

Se dirigieron lo más deprisa que pudieron hacia sus dos amigos.

-Bienvenidos….estábamos preocupados por ustedes…-indicó Bernard

-los hemos echado de menos….casi no puedo creer que estén aquí...-comentó Rosalie con un par de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro….me alegro muchísimo de verlos- Expresó con afecto.

El marino moreno dirigió a sus amigos una gran sonrisa y buscó con la mirada a…

-¡Abuela!...

La anciana se acercaba a ellos lo más rápido que le permitían sus cansadas piernas

-¡Mi niño! – emocionada lo abrazó estrechamente

- te hemos echado muchísimo de menos, abuela

El marinero rubio se acercó a participar del efusivo abrazo

-¡nana!

-¡Mi niña!…-sin ya poder contener el llanto la abrazó estrechamente-….¡cómo estás!...¿este inconsciente te ha cuidado bien?...-preguntó remarcando la cuestión con un pellizco en el brazo del nieto

-¡AYYYY!

-no seas injusta, nana….él me cuida y me ayuda mucho, no lo lastimes, por favor.

-Solo en atención a tu pedido no le doy la paliza que se merece…pero si no se casa contigo en cuanto toquemos puerto,…-miró a su nieto amenazadoramente-….¡no habrá lugar en el mundo donde mis sartenes no logren alcanzarte!

Risas de sus amigos y protestas del agraviado siguieron a la amenaza

En ese momento Oscar tuvo la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Se volvió bruscamente, notando que desde una callejuela cercana alguien no les quitaba ojo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Girodel, espera!

El militar contuvo el aire, no deseaba que se percataran de su presencia en el puerto, menos ella, así que haciéndose al desentendido intentó continuar con su camino

-¡Espera, por favor!

Oscar, logró darle alcance

-Debo hablar contigo, Girodel

-Si le preocupa que venga a reclamarle algo o impedir su marcha no se preocupe…

-Girodel...-no pudo impedir que un atisbo de tristeza se reflejara en su mirada

-¡No me mire así!,…"marinero"...- dijo en tono despectivo, agradeciendo interiormente que su orgullo lo ayudara en ese difícil trance

-Girodel….yo…solo quería…disculparme…nunca pretendí que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Sabía que le había herido profundamente, pero no encontraba la forma de confortarlo, quizás porque no la había

-…también quería agradecerte por todo, de no ser por tu ayuda y la del conde Mercy…nosotros….

-No sé de lo que está hablando…-retrucó Girodel acomodándose distraídamente los guantes -…y si lo supiera…le sugeriría nunca comentarlo

Subió a su montura y dándole la espalda…

-Disculpe mi torpeza, pero hace tres meses…una persona muy querida para mí, murió….y creo que aun no me he repuesto del todo….-dijo en tono duro-….y no sé si le importará saber esto…pero al funeral asistió lo más granado de la nobleza….

-Mi barco parte a América mañana, Girodel

-Entonces, esto es una despedida…señor….marinero

-Solo quisiera pedirte que…te cuides, porque aunque no lo creas esta sociedad esta pronta a experimentar cambios….cambios demasiado drásticos,…la violencia que vivimos en las calles podría solo ser el comienzo de cosas mayores

Víctor sonrió débilmente, más por costumbre que por otra cosa

-Por su expresión podría llegar a pensar que realmente se preocupa por mí

-Me preocupo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres especial

-No lo suficiente –replicó con ironía

-Lo bastante para siempre recordarte como un buen amigo –dijo clavándole los azules ojos

Girodel, comenzó a galopar, y sin voltearse, movió una mano, en señal de despedida

-.-.-.-

El barco, favorecido por las corrientes avanzaba rápidamente por el vasto océano

La brisa marina llenó sus pulmones,…. comenzaba a sentir en plenitud la libertad…la libertad que de cierta forma le fuera negada desde el día de su nacimiento

-¡Mañana tocaremos puerto, Verlaine!

El marino conocido a bordo como Rimbaud, se acercó, echando vistazos a todos lados, asegurándose de tener la privacía suficiente

-En pocos días, podremos olvidarnos de "Rimbaud" y "Verlaine"…-susurró a su oído-… ¡no veo la hora de acabar con toda esta charada, Oscar!

-Fue necesario….

-Lo sé…pero es muy difícil…sobre todo aguantar las murmuraciones…

Oscar suspiró, ya sea en los pasillos de palacio, las calles de la ciudad o las bodegas de un barco, el pasatiempo habitual de los todos parecía ser el atender demasiado la vida de los demás

-Te imaginas lo que dicen a mis espaldas, porque ando todo el día pegado a ti

Los ojos azules de Oscar se abrieron completamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

-no es que me importe mucho….pero el otro día, cuando fui a ayudar al cocinero….me dijo que prefería no quedarse a solas conmigo

Oscar le miró de reojo y no pudo contener la risa

-.-.-.-.-

El general Jarjayes, se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, sentado junto a una de las fuentes que adornaban el lugar, con una copa en la mano, después de su retiro obligado, tenía mucho tiempo libre…quizás demasiado

Buscó en sus bolsillos una breve nota que le había sido entregada el día del funeral.

Solía repasarla seguido, motivo por el cual ya mostraba las primeras señales de desgaste, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer

" _Padre:_

_Nunca quise decepcionarte. No puedo reparar mis errores, lo mismo que tú no puedes reparar los tuyos, solo quiero decirte que no tengo nada contra ti, todo esta olvidado _

_Aprecio el gran afecto que le tenías a una hija tan especial como yo y espero perdones el egoísmo de dejar todo atrás, pensando solo en mi felicidad_

_Gracias por todo"_

Dobló ceremoniosamente la nota, guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su casaca… Ya nada podía remediar lo sucedido…

-…._fue mejor así….mi heredero yace en una tumba, mi honor esta intacto…soy el padre que prefirió ver a su hijo muerto antes de ver que mancillara su nombre… -_Se maldijo en silencio por ser un hombre tan endemoniadamente orgulloso_-….no pude pedirle perdón….no pude despedirme…_

Elevó la mirada al cielo y dejó que la luz del sol bañase su rostro, deseando llegara a su interior…para purificarle por dentro….y alcanzar la paz.

_-…vive Oscar….vive como tú lo deseas_

-.-.-.-..

Era aun temprano cuando André entreabrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, buscando quitarse la modorra, miró a su costado y una franca sonrisa apareció en sus labios

_-Me parece un sueño…_

No quiso moverse, por no despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila, y feliz descansando a su lado

Suspiró profundamente al recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día y la noche anterior.

_-Nuestra boda__...-_suspiró profundamente. Jamás en toda su vida había sido tan feliz

Acomodó las frazadas para cubrirse mejor y cubrir a su esposa, la época invernal estaba por terminar, pero aun las mañanas eran bastante frías.

La abrazó estrechamente para darle calor y se permitió descansar un poco más, ya luego se encargaría de preparar el desayuno y consentirla

En ese estado de duerme-vela, recordó su noche de bodas y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Un beso tibio en los labios, hizo que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días!, ¿Cómo amaneció la señora Grandier?

-¡Feliz!...¿Y tú?

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos casados… –acarició con ternura sus cabellos-…todo me parece un sueño…

Oscar suspiró y André se acercó para besarla en los labios, primero suavemente, pero pronto sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo para abrazarla apasionada y posesivamente,…con verdadero amor

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que el futuro les deparaba, pero sentían que mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien… tenían por delante una maravillosa aventura que sólo acababa de empezar.

**FIN**

-.-.-..-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-¡Por fin!...¡asunto terminado!

Ya sé que es redundante, pero siento el retraso.

No es que no me haya dedicado a escribir, lo que pasa es que, lo que escribía no me gustaba del todo, o por el contrario si me gustaba, pero terminaba extendiéndose más y más…y como había prometido acabarlo aquí, ¡no iba a retractarme!

Espero sus comentarios, les haya gustado o no como quedó, ambos me servirán para mejorar

Además tomen en cuenta que tan solo este capítulo tiene más de 6500 palabras, ¿podrían al menos retribuirme 2? ;)…(¡es broma!...no me denuncien al grupo de escritores de fanfic en el FB, me expulsarían por coaccionar a los lectores :S)

Gracias a todos!

Fanny

PD: Fue necesario dividir en dos el capitulo para poderlo subir


End file.
